Lost Girl
by Vera Ku
Summary: Bo was a taxi driver and Lauren was a brilliant scientist. One was with the Dark and the other was with the Light. What kind of choice would Lauren make to save Bo? Could there be anything that could heal a broken heart?
1. Chapter 1 Aeccident

It's almost midnight, but Bo was still in the city. Not that she lived here, but she worked here, as a taxi driver. It's a job that could earn a living, but was also the kind of job with no challenges or goals. Bo stared blankly out of the windows, thinking what her life could be if she had chosen a different life. She snorted. She really had no choices. Besides being a taxi driver, she's also kind of a member of a secret society, and that's another long story for her to tell. Bo looked at her watch and decided to drive into a dark alley, taking a short cut home. It's her routine, and a very boring one. The alley was really dark so no normal human beings would ever think of walking here when it's midnight. Bo didn't even care about that. Whoever stepped in her way, would know who the boss was immediately.

She paid little attention to the road so that she almost missed a woman trapped by a bunch of gangsters on the curb. " Come on blondie. It's gonna be fun." A massive guy stood in front of a blonde and laughed hysterically, lifting her chin with his fat fingers. The woman brushed his hand off, turning her head away. " You sure you don't want to play some games with us?" a redhead hugged her from behind, nuzzling her neck. The blonde stamped on his feet and he shrieked like a pig. " You're in big trouble lady." The massive guy reached out his hand and started to tug her sweatshirt, trying to pull it off.

Seeing the situation, Bo couldn't stand it anymore. She hit the gas pedal hard to dash toward those boys, making them scatter. She then hit the break and made a perfect U-turn in front of the blonde, opening the door for her. " Get in!" Bo yelled furiously and honked several times. In no time, those guys disappeared as quickly as they should.

When Bo drove off the alley, she peeked into the rear-view mirror, " You okay?" The blonde raised her head, and this little movement suddenly made Bo speechless. Although the blonde was probably scared to death, she still looked very stunning to Bo. Those mesmerizing and adorable caramel brown eyes looked back into not only her eyes but her soul. Bo suddenly felt like she didn't want to take her eyes off this woman, whether they had met before or not. The blonde also felt that those chocolate brown eyes looked into hers were burning holes inside her. She quickly averted her eyes because if she didn't, they would probably end up in a car accident. " Yeah ... thanks for your help. I'm Lauren."

The brunette smiled, "I'm Bo. Where should I take you to?"

Lauren suddenly looked terrified, " No! I can't ... I mean ... I can't let you save my life and take me home like this."

Bo laughed, " You seemed not scared about those bastards but you're scared of me driving you home? Why?"

" I owed you too much already for saving my life. I can't let you take me home and owe you another." Lauren said determinedly, " I don't even know how to thank you."

Bo smirked, " What about you paying me off by letting me drive you home?"

Lauren bit her lip. Her conflicted emotions churned inside. Apparently, Bo was a good person, so why not? But her consciousness told her it's wiser not to let a stranger drive you home. After several rounds of silent debate, Lauren made her choice. " Turn right at the next corner and drive straight for three blocks. You'll see a brown house on your left hand and that's it."

Bo smiled, " Yes, ma'am."

...

When they arrived at Lauren's house, Lauren gasped loudly. " What's wrong?" Bo frowned, preparing for the worst situation. Lauren bit her lip, " I ... left my suitcase in the ... alley."

" Well, you just have to wait for a few minutes and I can get it back." Bo shrugged, " That's no biggie."

Lauren frowned and covered her face with her hands, " Ahhh ... I can't believe it ... how many times have you helped me today?"

" Don't worry about that. If you don't need it now, I can just leave it at your staircase later and you can bring it in in the morning. You can go into the house and rest now." Bo suggested, smiling encouragingly at Lauren.

" How much should I pay you ... I mean ... you're a taxi driver, right?" Lauren reached into her pockets, trying to pull out some bills, " I can pay double price ..." but Bo raised an eyebrow at her, " You think I did this for money?"

" No ... I mean ... I didn't mean that." Lauren dropped her shoulder, " I owed you too much. I just want to do something to thank you."

Bo walked up to her, looking into her beautiful eyes, " What about ... seeing you still alive is the greatest reward I've ever got? Really, I don't need anything."

" What are you ..." Lauren murmured, " You're just too good to be real." But Bo already walked into her car and drove off, leaving Lauren's words drifting in the cold night.

**The Crack Shack**

Bo opened the door quietly. She didn't want to wake her friend up. Though Kenzi was usually a late person, she's probably asleep even at this moment. Bo dragged her tired body onto the couch, thinking the things that happened minutes ago. A woman Bo had never met made her feel like she's special. All of Lauren's little movements seemed like magic to Bo; mesmerizing her till she's unconscious and she just made Bo wanted to protect her. Bo took off her leather jacket and went upstairs. She still had seven hours before eight, before the other unwanted job.

...

" Bo-Bo. Wake up! It's seven you lazy pig." Kenzi yelled outside of her bedroom, " Evony called, saying she wants you to pick up a guy named Al at eight and send him to the compound."

Bo rolled off the bed reluctantly. Getting up in this kind of cold weather was a torture. " Make me some breakfast Kenz!" Kenzi had been her best friend like forever. Though Bo loved her so much, sometimes she's just really annoying. But the really annoying one was Evony the Morrigan, her boss. But she had to thank her, if it hadn't been her; Bo would probably end up in jail at that time. Bo's life was just a little too complicated, whether for human or not. She quickly went through her daily routine and went downstairs to have breakfast with Kenzi.

" Why did you come home so late last night ... or this morning?" Kenzi munched on her cereal, tapping on her phone screen.

" I kinda saved a woman from some bastards in the alley." Bo sat on the stool and poured some hot chocolate in her mug.

Kenzi raised her eyebrow, but her attention was still on the phone, " Wow. That's new. What happened?"

" Those assholes trapped her and they tried to ..." Bo gritted her teeth, " do bad things to her." Kenzi heard the sudden anger in Bo's voice and she stared up surprisingly. Kenzi rested her elbow on the table and wiggled her index finger, " But how come you took so long to come home? I mean, saving someone's life only needed ten minutes, right? And why would anyone **normal** want to walk in that alley at midnight?"

" I ... she left her suitcase in the alley and I had to get it back for her. You know, even for now I still don't know why a woman would want to walk in the alley alone." Bo mused, " Anyway. She's safe now."

" Someone sounds a little disappointed." Kenzi sang, " Tell me more about this mysterious woman, Bo-Bo."

" Sorry pal. I can't. I have to go to work now." Bo smiled slyly at Kenzi, " Maybe next time." and she ran quickly out of the house.

Kenzi yelled at the door, " You know we live together, right? You'll have to answer it some day!"

Kenzi chuckled to herself. Bo was not the kind of person that helped any kind of people, especially when she's working reluctantly. Bo didn't choose to be a taxi driver, but her current life made her do it. Bo saved a woman she'd never met and this meant that Bo probably like her, even if she didn't admit it. It would be truly interesting if Bo chose to follow her heart. She really needed to enjoy her life more.

**Dark Fae Compound**

" Pizza delivery." Bo walked into the compound with Evony's client Al, standing at the door.

" Thanks honey. I'll call you when I need you to send him back." The Morrigan smiled, " Go do your work."

Bo snorted. She just hated Evony called her that cause it made her look like a servant. Though she hated that, she still had to obey her. Not only was she the Dark Fae leader but also Bo's lifesaver. The Morrigan taught her how to control, and what she could do. When she killed an innocent human and was almost sent into jail, Evony rescued her. Since then, Bo had become Evony's driver. But Evony thought it would be a waste for Bo to be her personal driver, she told Bo to drive a taxi around the town, and then Bo could get more information from outside, seeing if something was unusual. Though Bo was associated with the Dark Fae, she was not one of them. When she was asked to choose a side between Light and Dark, she chose neither. That even made her more famous in the fae world after she was found alone.

Bo decided to waste her time in the city and saw if she could find Lauren. It had been awhile since Bo found a new friend. Dark Fae were none of her friends, they're just partners, coworkers, whatever you called. Light Fae were friendlier to humans, but they still got kinks in their head, no matter how much they said that they respect humans. She just wanted to live on her own and left out fae politics.

She waited in front of the alley where they first met, thinking about how funny it was that she's totally attracted by this human, though she's the succubus. She didn't care about how long she would have to wait. She just wanted to see her.

Bo waited until it's almost ten P.M., but she saw no sign of Lauren. But Bo knew, as a predator, whether you'll get food or not depends on how patient you can be. If she really wanted to see her, she'd have to wait. Two more hours passed by, Bo saw a figure get closer and closer from the other side of the road. Under those neon lights, she recognized that's Lauren. Bo got out of the car and leaned against it, feeling excited to see her.

" Bo?" Lauren stopped when she saw the brunette standing in front of the alley, " What are you doing here?"

Bo smiled and she wanted to enjoy the moment of seeing Lauren's reaction, " What if I say I was waiting for you?"

" Well then you're just crazy. How long have you been waiting?" Lauren widened her eyes, looking disbelievingly at Bo.

" Another crazy thing. You won't believe it." Bo smiled, standing right in front of the blonde. She could smell her delicious scent in such a short distance.

" Guess I have no choice but to believe you since you looked so sincere." The blonde smiled, " How long?"

" Fifteen hours." Bo smirked. She's pretty sure that the blonde would think she's insane.

Lauren gasped, " You gotta be kidding me! Why?"

Bo replied simply and shrugged, " I just wanted to ... get to know you, though I'm not sure if you will still head this way after yesterday."

" Don't you think that's kind of ... perverted?" Lauren raised an eyebrow at Bo.

" No. Do you want a ride or not?" Bo stepped closer, looking into those honey brown eyes.

Lauren blushed suddenly. No one had ever had this effect on her before. She felt like she might faint in front of Bo. "If you insist." She walked pass Bo and got into the car.

Lauren though it might be easier to hide her blush in the dark car. But it turned out to be totally useless when she felt the silence in the car. She just didn't know what to say. She felt totally safe when Bo's around, even if they'd just known each other for one day. She could hear their breathing and smelled their mixed scent in this small space and she wouldn't want it any other way. She had been thinking that it was probably because Bo just saved her life that she fell for her easily. After all, Lauren was a brilliant scientist. She would want to know all the possibilities and analyzed this information. But in the end, there were no other factors. It's just Bo's pure attraction toward Lauren. When it came to this kind of situation that Lauren couldn't explain scientifically, she became nervous.

" You're quiet. Something wrong?" Bo asked quietly, peeking at Lauren.

The blonde forced her mind to be clear difficultly, " No. Nothing."

Bo stopped her car in front of Lauren's house, " Here we are."

" You want to ... come in and stay for a while ... if you don't mind." The blonde asked nervously, hoping the brunette would say yes.

Bo grinned, " Sure, I'd love to. I have like ... infinity."

When they were in Lauren's house, Bo felt very comfortable. Though it's late at this moment, the inner was lit up by soft beams. Her furniture looked good, too.

" Want some champagne?" Lauren asked form behind the bar, pouring wine into two glasses.

" Yeah. Thanks." Bo walked to the bar and sat on the stool, " Please don't tell me you're a billionaire."

Lauren chuckled softly and it was like melody to Bo, " No, I'm not. I'm a scientist and a doctor."

Bo made a face, " Oh wow. That's worse. Frankenstein?"

" Kind of." Lauren raised an eyebrow, " You scared?"

" Not at all. I'll love everything you do." Bo looked into the blonde's eyes, studying carefully, but the blonde quickly averted her eyes.

Bo cleared her throat uneasily, " So what's your research?"

" I can't tell ... actually." Lauren smiled weakly.

" It's okay. Everyone has something that can't tell, right?" The brunette smiled knowingly at Lauren, making her heart lurched again.

Suddenly, three men broke into the house and pointed their guns at them.

Bo stood instinctively in front of Lauren, " What do you want?"

" Grab her." A man spoke in a hoarse voice, and it sounded pretty familiar to Bo, but she couldn't recognize who that was.

" Over me." Bo moved swiftly and grabbed the closest man's gun and fired at them, making them dodge and flee. " Chickens." Bo spat and turned to Lauren, " Did you know them?"

Lauren grabbed the table tightly and was unable to speak. Bo stood closer, " Hey. You ok?" Lauren suddenly slumped onto the stool, and Bo caught her immediately, " It's okay." Bo hushed and put her arms around Lauren, " I got you."

Lauren trembled slightly in Bo's embrace, " I don't know them. You saved me like the second time." She sniffed, " I owed you again."

Bo rubbed her back gently and smiled, " We can go out on a dinner."

Lauren chuckled, " Are you asking me out when I'm vulnerable like this?"

Bo set her jaw, " No, I'm saying that though you're kind of like a magnet to all kinds of trouble. I still like you pretty much."

" Wow. I thought that line would only appear in movies." Lauren chuckled, " I'm surprised."

" There's more surprising things about me." Bo breathed, " Just wait and see. But now, I want you to leave this dangerous house and come home with me."

" I ... you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Lauren stuttered, looking frightened.

Bo felt a little hurt when she saw Lauren's reaction, " Or you could stay in a hotel." She then continued, " I ... I just thought you might be safer if you stay with me. Well, at least I feel safe that way."

" Fine. I'll listen to you." Lauren patted Bo's arm, " Let me pack my things and we can leave in ten minutes."

" Meet me outside." Bo then stepped out of the house, calling someone she needed instantly. " Dyson? Yeah, it's me. Could you meet me tomorrow morning at my house? I need your help."

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 A Dae Out

**Hi everyone! I just want to give you a big thank you for those reviews. To tell the truth, I didn't expect that you'd like the first chapter so much. Though I'm pretty excited to give you the next chapter, I'm also scared that I might disappoint you in any possible ways. I just want to say that I'll try my best and write a good story. Love ya!**

**PS. I saw someone ask that how I got the image of this story. I'm here to explain the whole idea here but of course this is not a spoiler. The first idea of the story was actually similar to Twilight, the part that Bo saved Lauren/Edward saved Bella from bad guys. I thought it would only be reasonable for Bo to be a taxi driver so she could save Lauren. After all, she had to have a work to do, or else the story would be pretty empty. As for the details, I think while I'm writing. The reason why she was with the Dark was also a mystery to me too. It just popped in my mind. I already had the storyline and ending in my mind, so the rest of my job is to explain things clearly. I always read a chapter many times before I put it out because sometimes you know what you want to say but you just forget to write it out, and that'll be a disaster. As always, please feel free to leave any comments. I appreciate them very much. As a teenager, there are still so many things for me to learn.**

**The Crack Shack**

" Bo wake up! Do you want me to ..." Kenzi banged the door open and saw Bo sleeping on the floor with blankets wrapped around her. When the brunette heard Kenzi, she propped herself up and frowned. " Evony called?" She spoke in a muffled voice and glanced at Lauren, seeing if she was up. But Lauren slept soundly in bed; she didn't even move an inch. When Kenzi was about to open her mouth and speak again, Bo motioned her to go downstairs. Kenzi sat down on the stool and she smiled slyly at Bo, " Bo—, who's that blonde?"

Bo tried to be indifferent when answering her question, " She's the woman I saved in the alley. Her name's Lauren."

" Oh wow. Did you ..." Kenzi arched an eyebrow, waiting for Bo to give her the answer she wanted.

" Oh Kenz come on! Do I look like that kind of person?" Bo rolled her eyes, " Besides, we didn't even sleep in the same bed."

Kenzi made a face, " Sorry. You know, it's kind of an instinct to put you together since you seemed to like her pretty much."

" We're just friends. Anyway, why did you wake me?" Bo blushed but she managed to turn slightly away from Kenzi to hide it.

" Evony said she's giving you a day off. I thought we could go shopping or something." Kenzi clicked her tongue, " My closet is wailing for new clothes."

Bo showed a reluctant expression, " What about Lauren? I don't even know when she'll wake up and I kind of have something need to talk with Dyson."

Kenzi pursed her lips, " What's the thing with D man? You're in trouble?"

" It's really ... not that important ...really. Why don't you find Tamsin and hang out at the Dal? Have some free beer and play pool. When Dyson and I finished, we can join you later."

Kenzi sighed, " Fine, you go deal with your little problem and I go with Tamsin. Just remember to come home. Don't be too late." and she left the house, leaving only Bo and Lauren at home.

Bo heard some noise behind her. The brunette turned and saw Lauren walking toward her. Though Lauren's still with her sleepy face, she's cute in this way. " You sleep well?"

" Yeah. Thanks for taking me here." Lauren continued, " But I have to go to my lab now."

" Seriously? It's Saturday. You can go out and have some fun." Bo looked at her disbelievingly, " Don't be a workaholic. I know it's winter now but there's still so many things to enjoy."

Lauren remained silent for a really long time, long enough to make Bo feel nervous if she had said something wrong. Finally, Lauren spoke again, " So what's the plan?"

Bo smiled so delightedly. She actually just made Lauren change her mind. " You trust me?" Bo stood up, " It's gonna be fun. But before all these, I have to deal with something first. I'll be back at twelve." She then quickly pulled out her phone, running out of the house. " Hey Kenz, I'm not going to the Dal today. ... yeah, Lauren and I are going out. ... Thanks ... love you!"

" Bo." Dyson got off his bike, " Where are you going?"

" Hey, I'm just going to call you." Bo hopped in her car, " Get in. We'll talk on the road. I have to be back before noon." and she pulled her car off the curb, " Someone's breaking in my friend's house last night. I need you to help me find them."

" I'm surprised you didn't kill them immediately." Dyson laughed and asked curiously, " Why?"

Bo snapped, " I can't. Lauren's there and they fled. I just don't want to risk anything. If it wasn't for me, Lauren would probably be taken. Those assholes."

" Lauren? You mean ... Lauren Lewis?" Dyson frowned, " That's bad news."

Bo frowned, too, " I don't know actually ... you can tell me when we get there. Why's that?"

" Isn't she your friend? And you don't even know her last name? You're making me surprised every day." Dyson paused, " If she's really Lewis, someone probably wanted something from her. I mean it's not about money. Something bigger and this's pretty bad. It's weird she didn't report to the Ash immediately."

" She's Light Fae?" Bo dropped her jaw, " Holy shit."

" No. She's human. She works for us." Dyson said matter-of-factly, " And what are you worrying about? We're not even sure it's her."

Bo stopped the car in front of Lauren's house, " I just don't like fae politics."

Dyson got out of the car, " It's her. I've been here before." He walked toward the front door, " It's completely shattered."

" AK-47. Guess someone hired them. You mind sniff around? I have to check if they missed something here." Bo kicked the glasses on the floor and squatted down, narrowing her eyes.

Dyson took a deep breath, " It's faint. Do you remember their figure? I might have to report this to the Ash."

" Oh please don't. The **Ashole** would probably keep her in a dungeon in case someone wants to steal her." Bo rolled her eyes dismissively, " I know him too well." and she added, " I think I kind of recognized one of the man's voice but I couldn't tell." She stood up, " You found something?"

" No. How many were they?" Dyson breathed out, " Maybe I should call Hale."

" Three. Just don't tell the Ash yet. Not until they take further actions." Bo walked to the door, " Can you get me the video or something? I have to try to find some clues. Thanks for your help by the way. Owe you big. I'll drive you back to the office."

" Just drop me at your house so I can have my bike." Dyson paused suddenly, " So where's Lauren now?"

" At my place. We're going out later." Bo admitted reluctantly, " That's why we can't discuss this at my house. I don't want her to see you."

" And why was that?" Dyson frowned, " You didn't know we knew each other. Did she know you're fae?"

Bo sighed heavily, " Not yet, but she'll know eventually. If she saw you there, she would ask how we knew each other and I'm not sure I can keep this from her. We've just met for days and I don't want to scare her. I never knew it turned out that she knows fae better than I do."

" That's true. Lauren's really brilliant. That's why there's so many people want her."

Dyson looked into her eyes carefully, " I know you want to protect her, but I don't want you to get hurt, too. Just promise me you'll be careful, ok? I'll see what I can do."

" No promises, but I'll try. Thanks again." Bo nodded slightly.

...

" Lauren I'm back! Are you ..." Bo stopped abruptly because she saw Lauren in her white V-neck, a light gray jacket with darker sleeves, and tight jeans. " Oh ..." She froze where she stood, trying to think of an appropriate word to praise the blonde. But how could she concentrate when Lauren's wearing something so sexy like this?

Lauren smirked a little bit, " You think it's ok?" She'd glad that she had this kind of effect on Bo, too. Though Lauren's not sure where they're going, she just wanted to wear something nice and gave Bo a surprise.

" Absolutely yes. I'll be right back." Bo quickly went upstairs and yanked her closet door open. Dress was not an option for her today and she needed something to match with Lauren. She took her usual black shirt off and put on a white V-neck and a Prussian blue jacket, leaving the zipper half opened. She then put on her dark gray jeans and black boots, looking at herself contently in the mirror. **This should surprise her too.** It's pretty strange to change her always-ready-to-fight mode into going-out-with-Lauren mode. She looked less aggressive and more relaxing. Bo chuckled softly, " There really is something that can change a person really much."

When Lauren saw her, she arched an eyebrow at the brunette, " Wow. That's something ... different."

" Was that a praise or not?" Bo smiled and walked up to Lauren, " Cause I kind of heard both."

" Good. I mean ... it's nice to see you in a different style. Wait ... are you trying to match up you clothes with me?" Lauren looked half suspiciously and half surprisingly at Bo and scanned the brunette from head to toe.

Bo smiled awkwardly, " Did you actually have to do that?" She felt her face turning red and hot when Lauren's gaze wandering her body. " I just wanted to look nice around you."

" Oh." Lauren rolled her eyes a little, " Sorry. It's kind of a habit when you're doing researches all the time. I forgot to turn that off."

" It's ok. Actually that's cute sometimes." Bo gestured at the door, " Shall we?"

It's pretty nice for them to chat on their way to the secret destination. They talked about high school life, movies, and beds because Lauren thought Bo's bed was pretty comfortable. It's funny for Bo to hear Lauren talked about how's a bed is made and why her bed was so comfortable. Bo laughed, " Relax Lauren. Today is our having-fun day, though I thought you're adorable ... you know ... when you're rambling all those terms. Throw them away ... 'cause they're not going to help you when we get there."

" Help me? Who said I need help?" Lauren grinned, " Where are we actually going?"

Bo sang cheerfully, " It's a secret. I won't tell you when we get there. You scared?"

Lauren pretended to scold the brunette, " Me? Lauren Lewis over here? Come on! Have you ever seen potassium explode in the pipes? There's one time when I was doing an experiment, I accidently dropped a tiny amount of potassium in the sink then ... ka-boom! **All** of the pipes in the building were turned into garbage in no time! Can you imagine that?"

Bo laughed hysterically, " Never thought of you doing that kind of thing one day. That's crazy. You got you punishment?"

" Absolutely. My boss told me to go home and rest for a week. He said that he thought I was being too tired. That was really a torture." Lauren clicked her tongue, " Anyway, but I finished my Star Trek marathon."

" Maybe next time we can have a marathon." Bo quirked an eyebrow, " Something we both like."

Lauren smiled, " Sure. What will that be?"

" It's called a **secret**. Don't you like secrets?" Bo grinned childishly, " It's always so interesting to find out some ..." but she was interrupted by Lauren's squeak, " Oh my god! You actually bring me to somewhere exciting." The blonde turned to looked at Bo disbelievingly, " That's amazing."

Bo flashed her brown eyes at Lauren, " I thought you might want to try this. I usually came here with my friends when I was a teenager."

Lauren scrunched a little, " Paintballs? You were probably too depressed."

They stood in front of the counter for a long time. Not because Lauren's scared, but they were arguing who should pay the money. Finally, Bo won and she paid for both of them.

" You're gonna let me shoot you for this later." Lauren laughed, " And I'll enjoy it very much."

Bo grinned and poked Lauren's waist with her gun, " I don't think that's going to happen because you'll be cursing yourself so much."

Lauren bit her lip and quicken her pace, " Think you know me? I'm going to use all my bullets on you."

When they entered the field, the fight had already begun. Bo yelled at Lauren, " Which team do you want to join? Black or white?"

Lauren yelled back to her, " I don't care. I just want to shoot you!" she then raised her gun and aimed at Bo half-heartedly. Seeing Lauren's reaction, Bo quickly ducked and pressed Lauren's gun down. She whispered in Lauren's ear, talking in a low and threatening voice, " If you're going to shoot me, at least let me win this game first, and we are going to be on the same team."

Lauren quivered. Bo's words were so powerful that she couldn't disobey. She closed her eyes, taking in the brunette's pleasant scent. **How could someone be so aggressive and gentle at the same time?** " Fine." She then pulled away from Bo, or she wouldn't be able to think clear in this dangerous field. Though she wanted to do something exciting, she wouldn't want herself being shot by multiple bullets at the same time. That would just be ridiculous because **smart** was kind of her second name.

" Come on let's shoot some unlucky guy and grab the flag!" Bo sprinted past her and jumped on a large box. She kneeled down and held the gun still, shooting at her target. Lauren opened her mouth wide because Bo looked not only so sexy in those camouflage clothes but also really good at shooting. " Are you going to stand there and get shot or you're going to come with me and get the flag?" Bo hopped down and patted Lauren's gun, " I'll cover you when you shoot."

Lauren swallowed hard and emerged from the back of the big box. She fired several times and hit a poor guy who's tying his shoelaces.

" That's so mean." Bo giggled, " But I like that. We're gonna win the game if you keep shooting like this." At the same time, the angry guy stood up and tried to get revenge on Lauren. He picked up his gun and shot, but Bo pushed Lauren away. " Hey!" Bo took out something form her pocket and threw it in his direction. The grenade exploded at his feet, and he turned totally red. Lauren burst into laughter, " You're the real one who's mean! Look at what you've done. That gives **red-faced** a whole new meaning."

Bo made a face, " He's trying to shoot you. I told you I'll cover you. He deserved it."

" Well. It's called team work, right?" Lauren jogged beside her, " I shoot and you throw some grenades."

Bo leaped onto the wooden staircase, " It's time to get our flag. Cover me." She then pulled out another grenade and threw it at the guardian. He fell back on the wooden floor of the fort with a loud thud. Bo quickly swung herself onto the fort and grabbed the flag. " Lauren!" The brunette raised the flag up high, waving it proudly. Meanwhile, the speaker blared, " It's time to declare the winner – Team Black won!" The field suddenly filled with roars and whistles. " The winners can get free drinks at the bar later. Thanks for your full participation." The speaker blared again and everyone was ready to leave the field.

" Let's go get our drinks." Bo smiled happily and walked up to Lauren, " You had fun?"

Lauren grinned evilly at the smiling brunette, " Yeah ... but I'll be happier if I do ... this." She then shot Bo, making the brunette stumble to the ground. " Ouch! What was that for?" Bo protested.

Lauren crouched beside her and laughed, " That ... was the real fun ... and a payback."

Bo stood up and patted off the dirt, looking into the blonde's brown eyes, " I mean really ... did you have fun?"

Lauren smiled sincerely, " Yes, I did." and she added, " Thank you."

Bo pressed her lips together, trying to suppress her blush, " Glad you think so. Let's get our drinks and head for our next stop. Oh ... " She spun around quickly, " and no shooting."

...

" A farm?" Lauren dropped her jaw, " I didn't see that coming."

Bo smiled, " I just thought maybe we can do something not so violent. We can row a boat and ride horses if you like, or we could just take a walk here."

" Well, it feels really nice." Lauren kicked up some leaves, " I like here. Maybe we could first ride some horses." and she added, " But you're gonna teach me."

Bo nodded and opened the gate of the stall, " Choose one."

" Why don't you choose for me? It's okay if we share one." Lauren paused, " Where's the owner of this farm? I mean ... I see some people here ... but none of them look like one."

The brunette patted a reddish horse and guided it out, " He's a generous person. He left all these here for people like us who need a place to get away ... from the busy city, but he showed up quiet seldom. I've only seen him once." She then put on the saddle and harness, " Come meet Blaze. He's a handsome guy, isn't he?"

Lauren ran her fingers through his black mane, making Blaze snort and stamp his hooves. " He likes you." Bo smiled and hopped on his back, " Come on."

The blonde stood awkwardly and gave her hand to Bo, letting Bo pull her up. Bo helped Lauren walk Blaze slowly along the manege from behind. Lauren could feel the cool breeze blowing and feel the bounce of every muscle beneath her. She could also feel Bo's body press lightly against her body and the brunette's arms around her waist. Bo on the other hand also smelled the sweet scent on Lauren's hair and how warm she was in her arms. She had to fight really hard not to bury her nose in the crook of the blonde's neck. They both remained silent for a long time, listening to their own heartbeat. It was an intimate time and neither of them wanted to break apart, but unfortunately, Bo's stomach growled with hunger. Lauren chuckled softly, " You hungry?"

Bo stopped Blaze and sighed, " Yeah, probably. I'll go grab a sandwich. You can walk him around if you want. I'll be right back." The brunette damned her stomach silently, 'cause it just ruined the perfect time. She quickly fetched a sandwich from the bar and went to the stall. " Ready to join your brother Thunder boy? I have to tell you, you'd better run slower later. I'm going to let Lauren win." The brunette patted him and trotted out of the stall to join Lauren.

" Oh wow. Who's that handsome boy over there?" Lauren smiled at Bo, " What's its name?" but Blaze snorted heavily and swung his tail furiously.

" This is Thunder. You'd better watch out or Blaze is not going to be happy." Bo laughed while Thunder snorted and shook his head. " What's wrong, pal?" Thunder twitched it ears several times. " I know you like her, too. But she's mine, got it? That's why I need you to do me a favor. I'll give you big apples if you help me." Bo whispered in his ear.

" You want to race?" Lauren trotted Blaze forward and her eyes gleamed with amusement.

" That's cheating!" Bo quickly caught up with Lauren, trotting Thunder beside her. Blaze started to gallop when he saw that Thunder and Bo are getting closer. They ran for a few more miles, but Bo never overran Lauren. Lauren laughed, " I'm the winner!" and she turned Blaze around and got back to Bo. Blaze strutted and snorted, making them both giggled. Thunder stamped his front hoof, digging up some soils. Bo slid down and patted his head, " Don't be mad. You can have apples."

Lauren bit her lower lip and smirked, " Where's my reward? I won."

The brunette walked slowly toward her, giving her a intense look. " What do you want ... for your reward?"

Lauren was struck so hard by those dark eyes that she couldn't even form a sentence. She managed to stutter, " I ... um ... oh ... I want you ..." and she saw Bo raise her eyebrow. Lauren cleared her throat uncomfortably, " To tell me a story about your life. That's what I want."

The brunette smiled, " I drive a taxi and you know it."

Lauren pursed her lips, " No, I mean the life before we met."

Bo laughed, " I was still driving a taxi before we met! Is that what you want to know?" but she then saw the irritated expression on Lauren's face. She sighed, " Fine. I'll tell you when the time's perfect. I will! You'll just have to wait."

Lauren studied her for a long time, but she spoke finally, " Okay. Let's go to the lake."

They walked to the pier and sat there, throwing toasts to the ducks. Lauren gazed at the lake, watching ripples on the surface. " I wish I could live like this forever. Don't you think it's beautiful?"

The brunette smiled softly, " Yeah, especially with someone you love."

Lauren didn't reply, but she sat closer and rested her head on Bo's shoulder, gazing at the sunset. Bo hugged her closer and took in her scent. She's not going to push anything if Lauren's not ready. She just wanted Lauren to be happy. " What are you thinking?"

" I'm wondering why sunset always so emotional." Lauren said in a muffled voice, " I mean you know there's tomorrow waiting for you."

Bo smiled softly, " Yeah, but it also makes you feel sad that today is going to end, especially when you have so many things need to do or things you shouldn't have done. You just regret that." and she whispered, " Sometimes, you don't even know what's waiting for you tomorrow and what's the meaning of tomorrow."

Lauren could hear the heavy emotion in Bo's voice, though she didn't know why the brunette's so upset. " But you know, I do know what's the meaning of tomorrow." She looked into those sorrowful chocolate brown eyes, " It's a new chance for you be to be a better person." and she laid back on Bo's shoulder, " No matter what you do, I'll be there for you."

...

" You told me before that there's more surprising things about you. It's true! You never stop surprising me today." Lauren whispered, looking up at the Ferris wheel lit up by colorful neon lights.

" Glad you know it finally. Let's get in and have our dinner." Bo led the way, walking toward the Ferris wheel.

" We're having our dinner in the Ferris wheel?" Lauren frowned, " Really?"

Bo chuckled, " No, silly. In the mall. The Ferris wheel is after." The brunette felt happy that Lauren had enjoyed everything she planned today. Not that she didn't have confidence in herself, but that she just wanted to make sure everything's as good as it should be. They took an elevator up to the highest floor cause there you could overlook the whole city. Bo had made sure they had window seats. There's no way Lauren should be disappointed.

" May I help you?" a waitress smiled politely at them, but you can see that her eyes was mostly on Bo.

Bo smiled at her, " I have a reservation in the name of Dennis."

" Please follow me." She led them to the seat, " Please feel free to call me whenever you're ready to order." She smiled again at Bo and left.

Lauren opened the menu, " Have you been here before?" She didn't miss the look on the waitress' face.

" No. Why?" Bo didn't raise her head from the menu, but she could still hear the sour in Lauren's voice.

" Nothing." Lauren scrunched her face a little but she relaxed immediately. She didn't want Bo to see her acting like a five-year-old. " I want a grilled salmon with white sauce."

Bo closed her menu instantly, " I'll order the same."

Lauren quirked an eyebrow at her, " Did you read it? You know things are pretty expensive here so you might want ... "

Bo looked at the blonde affectionately, " It really didn't matter if I read the menu carefully. I just want to have a good time. Didn't you have a good time?"

Lauren blushed uncontrollably, " I did."

" So what are you worrying about?" Bo smiled and gestured to the waitress, " We want two grilled salmon with white sauce." Bo turned and she saw the blonde's staring at the waitress's back. Bo could see the fire rekindle in the blonde's beautiful eyes again.

" So ... are you going home tonight?" Though Bo really didn't want to face the fact that Lauren might have to leave tonight, she plucked up her courage and squeezed these words out.

Lauren squirmed on her seat, and she was thinking very hard for a reply. She liked Bo, and she really really liked her. If Bo asked her to be her girlfriend now, she would say yes without a second thought. The problem was that Bo didn't even ask and Lauren herself didn't want to be the first to ask. She was scared if she had interpreted something wrong, they probably wouldn't be friends anymore. What would happen after they are together was still a mystery. " Maybe. I have works to do." She finally spoke, and she could see Bo's expression change at the same time.

" What about your house? You want to call the police?" Bo thanked the waitress when she served their soup, and she turned back to Lauren.

Lauren sighed, " I don't know. What if they come back for revenge? I didn't deal with this last night cause I was like too tired. But now, I can't just leave this problem hanging there. Why don't you give me some advice?"

Though Bo knew someone wanted the blonde, she's still not ready to tell her that they might be fae and revealed her own identity. It would only complicate things. She just wanted to have a normal life, but it seemed impossible since the first moment she met Lauren. Besides, Bo was fae and that wasn't normal from the start. Maybe she shouldn't have even talked about this. " I don't know." Bo sighed, " At least you should change your front door, but I don't think that's enough."

Lauren swallowed her food, " I know. What should be enough?"

" It'll only make me feel safe if you stay with me. That's the best plan I know." Bo chewed her French bread, " Though I really don't mind, it's still not good enough."

" Fine. I'll stay at your place until I figure out something." Lauren ended the conversation with a deep sigh.

...

" You're scared of height?" Bo asked gently, " You should have tell me."

Lauren trembled with fear and cold, " I don't ... want to ruin ... your fun." She smiled weakly, " I'm ok. Really."

" You think I can enjoy the view without caring you? Come here." The brunette made some room for her while Lauren moved from the opposite side to Bo with shaky legs. Bo then took off her jacket and put it on Lauren.

" You ... don't have to ... do this. ... You'll catch a cold." Lauren spoke with trembling lips, " It's going to end in ... ten minutes."

Bo shook her head, " You're unbelievable. You're worrying about me when you're freezing like this?" and she turned, facing Lauren, " We're almost at the top. You want to make a wish? It's believed that when you're at the highest place of a Ferris wheel, the wish you make will come true eventually."

Lauren chuckled softly, " I just want to sing Top of the World." but Bo rolled her eyes.

" Shhh ... close your eyes." Bo closed her eyes and listened to her own heartbeat, saying a silent prayer. When she opened her eyes, she saw Lauren looking at her. " Didn't you make your wish?" Bo frowned at her.

Lauren closed her eyes and laid back, " That's a secret."

Bo snorted, " Now I just hate them." She massaged the blonde's shoulder gently, making Lauren groan. " You shouldn't be a taxi driver. You can do something more than that."

Bo grinned, " But I probably wouldn't meet you. That's the best thing I've ever done during work. Kicked those skunk bags and saved your life? This should be written in history."

Lauren rested her head tiredly on Bo's shoulder, and she sighed, " Yeah. That's why I'm still here with you in a Ferris wheel."

...

" Bo? Are you here?" Kenzi yelled in the empty living room. She then heard footsteps on the wooden stairs. " Be quiet. Lauren's upstairs." The brunette pointed at Kenzi, motioning her to shut up.

Kenzi smirked smugly, " So ... how was your day?"

Bo inhaled deeply, " It's great, but I kind of exhausted her."

Kenzi tried very hard to suppress her laughter, " Did she know she'll be even more exhausted when you two ..."

" Don't you dare finish the sentence. By the way, we're not together, so don't say something that'll embarrass her." Bo paused for a moment and bit her lower lip, " Do you think I should tell her ..."

" You love her?" Kenzi shrieked, " Yes! Absolutely!"

" Be quiet! Not that, idiot. I'm saying if I should tell her that I'm fae." Bo put her elbows on the table, " Does this even matter?"

" Why not? You can tell her that you're a succubus and you have amazing skills." Kenzi giggled, " I bet she'll love you more."

Bo frowned, " But look at us, we work for different sides. You know why she's here? Because someone broke into her house when we were at her place. What if I weren't there at that time? She would probably be taken. I can only protect her when she's here. Dyson said he'll find Hale to help him, but I can't wait any longer to find out who's threating her life."

Kenzi's playful expression faded from her face. She breathed out heavily, " I know you want to protect her and I can also see how much you lurve her. I can't believe I'm saying this but ... I think she deserves to know the truth."

Bo sighed, " Alright. I'll try my best. Good night Kenz." The brunette then ascended, walking into her room. Seeing Lauren sleeping safe and sound in her bed made her want to smile like an idiot. Bo was hesitating whether she she should get in bed and sleep with Lauren. She thought it might be acceptable after spending a whole day together, but she didn't want to make Lauren feel uncomfortable. In the end, her feelings won her rationality. She stealthily slid into the warm bed and sighed with content and disappointment. The blonde's only five inches away from her, yet so close and so far. Bo wanted to touch her and kept her in her embrace; nuzzled her neck and told her how much she had fallen for her. **Let's just hope that day will come soon.** This was Bo's last thought before she drifted into her sleep.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Back to Square One

**Phew, I'm back! I was stuck in a two-day exam, totally horrible. Anyway, I did a pretty good job on that so I think now it's a great time to update and have some fun.**

Bo was woken up by the vibration of the phone, though it only lasted three seconds. She opened her eyes and saw Lauren was in her arms, face burying in her chest. Lauren moved slightly and moaned; she opened her eyes and saw her hands were in Bo's shirt. Lauren gasped and moved away from Bo quickly, but unfortunately, she moved too fast and fell on the floor with a loud thud. " Oh!"

Bo hurried herself to Lauren, " Lauren I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. Are you ok?"

Lauren smiled sheepishly and propped herself up, " I'm fine. Morning."

Bo chuckled, " You sure you didn't bang your head? No normal people would smile right after they fell from the bed."

" Do you want to say that I'm not normal?" Lauren raised her eyebrow, challenging the brunette.

Bo's eyes glinted affectionately, " I will say that you're special."

Lauren turned away to hide her blushes, " I need to check my phone. I heard vibrations." _The Ash said he wanted to see you._

Bo approached her, " Who's that?" but Lauren hid her phone and smiled, " Just some ads. Nothing important. But I really need to go to my lab now, I've been absent for a day."

" I'll make you breakfast and you can eat them one the road. Just tell me when you're ready to leave." Bo brushed past Lauren lightly, making the blonde shudder. " Kenz, I hope you are up making break ..." Bo entered the living room and found Kenzi's not alone. " Dyson? What are you doing here?" Bo frowned, " Did you find something?"

" Sorry Bo. I didn't find anything unusual on the video, but I'm not here to discuss this. The Ash was not happy about Lauren's thing. Is she ..." Dyson's mouth fell open when he saw who's behind Bo.

" Crap." Kenzi bit her lip and slowly moved away from Bo and Dyson.

Dyson managed to smile, " Hi Lauren."

" The Ash? My thing?" Lauren narrowed her eyes, " You know each other?" The blonde's words were icy cold, piercing through their skins. Bo wanted to open her mouth and said something, but Lauren turned away swiftly without giving the brunette a chance to explain. Lauren could almost taste the blood on her lip when she bit hard on it. She thought Bo was a person worth trusting, but it was just an illusion. Bo knew everything and didn't even think of telling her. They were dealing her things behind her back and working with the man she hated. The blonde felt betrayed and heartbroken. She loved Bo with all her heart and what did she get? A lie. Maybe more. Maybe all the things happened between them were lies. She closed the bathroom door and leaned against it, sliding down to the floor. Her heart ached so bad that she wanted to cry, but she was left with no tears since Dark Fae had killed her parents. The only reason was that her parents discovered them. They were both brilliant scientists and Lauren had always wanted to be like them when she was little. She did succeed after she grew up, but there's no one who could be proud of her, not even her only brother. He left home after their parents were killed, leaving Lauren on her own. She had tried to seek revenge on Dark Fae, but it was futile. She was only a weak human having not much advantage against Dark Fae, so she decided to join Light Fae and hope The Ash could help her. But in the end, Lauren traded her freedom with nothing more than a protection.

" Lauren! I know you're in there. I can explain it, please!" Bo pled outside, patting the door rapidly.

" Leave ... me ... alone." Lauren choked out, " Please." She could hear Dyson talking to Bo, " You think I should break in?"

They had remained silent for a long time. " No, just leave her alone. I made a huge mistake." Bo mumbled ruefully.

Dyson asked in an urgent voice, " What about The Ash? I can't go back without Lauren coming with me."

" I'll go with you and explain to him."

Lauren remained silent until she heard no sounds of them. She's almost suffocated from holding her breath for too long. She closed her eyes and panted hard, lying on the tile. **What should I do?**

**Light Fae Compound**

" I see you bring the succubus with you." The Ash spoke in a low and authoritative voice, " Where's Lauren, Dyson?"

" She's not feeling well so ... I came here to tell you no one's defying you, neither Lauren nor Dyson. You're just kind of ... out of luck." Bo blurted out, answering the question for Dyson.

The Ash blinked his eyes slowly, " I didn't ask you, so you'd better watch your manners, succubus."

" Hey! I've got a name ok? Hi, my name is Bo. Is it so hard for you? Didn't your mom teach you ..." Bo retorted, but Dyson immediately stopped her from keeping talking.

The Ash eyed her coolly, " I believe this has nothing to do with you. You may leave now." but Bo raised her chin defiantly, " Why do you want to talk to Lauren?"

" I will say that it's none of your business succubus. Since you're not one of us, I have no responsibility to tell you everything." The Ash snorted, " You truly is problematic. I wonder why The Morrigan wanted to keep you."

Bo set her jaw and spoke determinedly, " I will say that Lauren's thing is my thing."

The Ash shrugged and put his hands behind his back, " Oh ... I remembered ... you were there with Lauren when they broke in. Is that what you wanted to imply me? Or ... did you forget that Lauren's my employee not yours?"

Bo gritted her teeth and barked. She really wanted to punch him in the face. " Who told you that? And as I can see, you treat her like a slave. You know how long she has to work each day? Haven't you heard of a word that's called **weekend**?"

" Bo!" Dyson hissed, " There's nothing you can do! Leave it alone."

" No! Can't you see that? Your boss here is exploiting Lauren and I'm not letting it go unless someone gives me a god damn answer!" Bo turned back to The Ash, " What did Lauren actually owe you?"

The Ash sighed impatiently and pinched the bridge of his nose, " I really don't have the time to waste on your trivial questions. Why don't you ask her in person? I believe it's more ... authentic."

Bo gave him a deadly stare, but she didn't say anything else. She turned and stormed out of the room. Dyson nodded curtly to The Ash and followed Bo out. " Bo, wait!" but she didn't respond. She was on the verge of punching anyone who stood in her way. " I say wait, listen to me!" Dyson grabbed Bo's arm and spun her around.

" What's there left to say, huh? He's a tyrant and you're he's minion. Don't you ever think of punching that douchebag? Look at what he's done to Lauren!" Bo snapped furiously, her eyes glowing blue.

Dyson got angry too, " You think I like them? I have no choice but to join them! And Lauren's story was not mine to tell."

" Oh, so you're saying ' Sorry Bo. I knew everything about Lauren but I'm not going to tell you and there's nothing you can do.' God damn it!" Bo exclaimed angrily, " Dyson would you please be helpful?"

The wolf-shifter breathed out heavily. Though he's angry, he managed to stay calm and reasoned with the furious succubus standing in front of him. " Sometimes you'd better let her decide what she want to do."

...

Lauren really didn't know what to do. She packed all her things from Bo's room and was ready to leave. She was very tired, exhausted by her past and present. She turned to look at the room one last time. All the things were still in the same place, but what she had with Bo were never the same. She walked downstairs without softening her steps because she knew Bo wouldn't be downstairs. Besides, she had more important things to care. She had to leave as soon as possible in case she regretted.

" Lauren." Lauren looked up and found Kenzi looking at her, " I won't stop you, but I really want you to know ... Bo does loves you. I can see that." Lauren smiled sadly and replied, closing her eyes, " It really doesn't even matter now, does it?"

" Bo may seem strong on the outside, but that doesn't mean she needs no love or understanding. Just think about that, ok?" Kenzi sighed as the blonde walked out of the door. Kenzi knew how much Bo loved Lauren, just from the way she talked about her. The brunette's eyes would gleam with affection and pride, talking about every little thing Lauren had done. Sometimes, even as her bestie, she couldn't help roll her eyes or try to find earmuffs to put on. She knew Bo had never been so happy about her life before she met Lauren. There were some times Bo would sigh or smile when there's only two of them. Bo always told her she's fine, but Kenzi knew her too well. She always knew Bo's thinking about Lauren. And now she really needed to help Bo find a way to get the blonde back or at least made Bo feel better. Bo had always been there for her, no matter how hard the situation was. When she first saw a dark fae feeding off a man on the street, she recorded the whole thing with her cellphone in panic. She was caught immediately when the other fae found out what she's doing. They would probably kill her if Bo didn't show up. The brunette, who was already one of The Morrigan's workers, defended her with no hesitation. Bo then took her to The Morrigan and claimed her instantly, pissing off the fae who wanted to kill her. Bo was just too important for her that she would do anything for the brunette. She sighed and flopped down on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. Bo was probably wrong about hiding such important things from Lauren, but why did the blonde react so furiously?

The door cracked open and Bo walked in, wearing a defeated look. Kenzi hurried herself to Bo, sitting on the stool beside her. " Lauren left?" The brunette spoke tiredly, poured herself some vodka, and emptied the glass with one gulp. Kenzi nodded silently when Bo filled the glass again and drank the liquor that would burn her throat. **Better let the house burn and I don't care.** Bo thought painfully, slamming the glass hard on the table. " Bo, don't do this to yourself." Her friend pled softly, taking the glass away from her, " It's not going to work."

Bo's body trembled with frustration, anger, and sadness, " I should have tell her."

Kenzi stood up and hugged the brunette, " I know it hurts, but you gotta get yourself together. It hurts me so much to see you like this, too. Go to sleep now. When you wake up, everything will get better."

Bo was really too tired to reject anything, though it's only one in the afternoon. She dragged herself upstairs and lapsed into unconsciousness as soon as her head touched the pillow.

...

Lauren was not going home. She's in a really bed state, but she managed to get to the compound. She didn't want to go back to the might-be dangerous house or the place that would immediately make her think of Bo. " Lauren, The Ash wants to see you." Natalie, her partner, walked into the room, " Where have you been?"

" I gave myself a day off." Lauren replied flatly, " I'll go find Ash now." But Natalie stopped her, " Are you ok?"

She raised her head and met the other blonde's concerning eyes, " Actually not, but I can't tell you why."

Natalie rolled her eyes, " Seriously? I thought we're friends."

" We are, but there's still something I can't share." Lauren smile apologetically, " Excuse me."

Natalie was her best friend in this compound. Just like Lauren, the taller blonde joined the Light Fae for some reasons Lauren didn't know. When Lauren joined the Light Fae, she was devastated because of what she had just gone through. She lost her family and she needed to work for the Light Fae in exchange for revenge. No one seemed to care about her until she met Natalie. Natalie joined them not long after her and Natalie knew what Lauren felt because she's human too. Natalie helped her with everything and she cared about Lauren very much. She was like a sister to Lauren and a true friend in need. All these characteristic made her think of the brunette and her heart hurt so much. Bo cared about her and saved her when she's in danger. The brunette took her out for a day because she thought Lauren needed some real fun. They're just truly kind people who loved her like a family. But she knew she would not forgive Bo for hiding such important things from her for a long time. **Is she fae?** Lauren wondered, but she gave up immediately because it's just painful to think of the beloved brunette.

" Ash." Lauren stood courteously in front of the powerful man, " I heard that you wanted to see me."

The Ash nodded slightly, " Would you like to explain what happened in your house a few days ago?"

Lauren smiled awkwardly, " Oh. That. What did you hear?"

The Ash raised his eyebrow, " I heard that three men broke into your house and the succubus was with you."

On hearing the word, Lauren shot her head up, " What?"

" That's not true?" The Ash frowned, but Lauren replied quickly, " Yes ... but you mean Bo is a succubus?"

The Ash snorted contemptuously and shook his head slowly. " That's a news for you? Guess that succubus was right. You really did spent too much time in the lab." and he continued, " How did you know her without knowing her identity? You definitely surprised me, Doctor Lewis."

" Because she didn't tell me and I didn't ask." Lauren smiled weakly, " And that's kind of stupid. After all, I should have guessed that."

" Anyway, did you know who did this?" The Ash put his hand behind his back and walked closer.

Lauren shook her head, " Not the slightest. Who?"

" I don't know either. That's why I'm worried. I'm afraid that someone wanted something from us. From now on, I want you to stay here until I find out who did this. You'll need my permission if you want to leave this building."

" But ..." Lauren tried to protest, but The Ash gave her a pointed look, " This is for your own sake, Doctor Lewis."

...

Lauren dragged herself back to the lab and flopped down on the chair. This was a nightmare. She was almost kidnapped by someone, she's fighting with Bo, and now she's technically grounded by The Ash. Perfect. Natalie sat down next to her, " What did he say?"

" You don't want to know it. Believe me." Lauren covered her face with her hands and rested her elbow on the table.

Natalie grinned, " Well, I do. Tell me."

Lauren muffled, " He's keeping me inside of this building. I'll need his permission if I want to leave."

" And why would he want to do that? Did you do something wrong?" Natalie scrunched her beautiful face.

" That, is the point. I did nothing wrong!" Lauren complained, " Just because some bastards broke into my house and someone reported it. I guess it's Dyson."

Natalie clicked her tongue, " So did you know who did that? I'm surprised you're still alive."

Lauren sighed, " No need to be so disappointed Natalie. No one knows it so he decided to make me stay until he finds out. It sucks."

" At least we can throw a party here. And maybe throw some potassium in the sink." Natalie winked mischievously.

" Yeah, guess that's the best thing we can do."

**The Dal**

" What did you know?" Kenzi narrowed her eyes at Dyson, who's sipping his Tequila with not much enthusiasm. " Come on D man. You're not a chicken but a wolf. Spill it out!"

Dyson breathed out heavily, " Go ask her. I know nothing."

Kenzi gave him a pointed look, " Speak. Now. Or else I'll tell Bo your secret."

" I love secrets." Tamsin sat down at the table, " Whose?"

" Hey Tam, if Dyson's not going to tell me in five seconds, I'll reveal it. Kenzi stared at Dyson, " One."

Dyson stared back at her disbelievingly, " I told you I don't know."

Tamsin grinned, " Two." and clapped her hand with Kenzi.

" Won't you two grow up? Especially you Tamsin." Dyson got angry and stood up.

" Don't you want to help them? Look at Bo, she's shattered!" Kenzi urged, " And Lauren! She's devastated and apparently she's hiding something. Are you sure you're not going to say anything?"

" Saying it out loud won't help either of them unless both of them realize the fact!" The wolf-shifter growled, " And accept what it is." He took a deep breath and sat down, " This story really isn't mine to tell. ... You both know that Bo is a succubus and she didn't tell Lauren about that. She said she didn't want to complicate things. She's right because Lauren actually hates fae." He paused for a moment for them to catch on, " She hates fae because fae ruined her life."

Kenzi frowned, " But she likes you, doesn't she? I mean you work for the same side. If she hates fae so much, then why is she working for The Ash?"

" Her parents were killed by some dark fae but she couldn't get revenge on them. She turned to The Ash and promised she would work for him if he helped her. In the end, the Ash didn't help her as they agreed. Lauren wanted revenge but The Ash only protected her from the Dark Fae. Lauren felt cheated but she could do nothing. She'd already traded her freedom with The Ash." Dyson sighed, " I guess she's conflicted because she loves Bo and she's also fae, a slightly dark fae."

" OMG. Bo gotta hear this. No wonder Lauren reacted like that." Kenzi whispered, " Bo's right. He's really an Ashole. That's completely unfair!"

Tamsin stretched on her seat, " So what should we do next? Drag Lauren here and tell her that Bo's a good person and she has nothing to do with her parent's death?"

Dyson pinched the bridge of his nose, " I forgot to tell you one thing, Tamsin. Just a few days ago, someone broke into Lauren's house when Bo was with her. Bo told me not to report this to The Ash but somehow he knew it. When we're discussing it this morning, Lauren heard it and the rest is history. I think she's also not happy about Bo dealing with her things secretly."

They all fell into heavy silence because this was a really thorny thing. " Guess we should wait until Lauren cools down." Tamsin concluded.

**The Next Week**

Bo was wandering in the city. She felt empty again, just like those days before she met Lauren. Actually it was much worse because she had felt happy with Lauren before. Now here she was, falling from heaven to hell. No one mentioned Lauren again, at least not in front of her. Kenzi had decided not to talk about this even when they're alone. She always sat silently beside Bo when she knew the brunette was missing Lauren. It might be something Bo needed, but all she wanted was to get Lauren back. Bo knew they were not together yet, but she always wanted to. She knew she was awfully wrong about hiding such things from Lauren. She wanted to hug Lauren tightly and said how sorry she was. But it's all too late, Bo hadn't seen Lauren for a week and that's killing her. Bo had been waiting at the place where she knew Lauren would pass after her work. What she didn't know was that Lauren had been staying in the compound for days and she didn't have the chance to go home. Bo called the blonde every day, trying to talk things out. It always went straight into voicemail and that depressed Bo.

Bo couldn't do this anymore. Though it's almost midnight, she's going to the Light Fae compound and found Lauren.

...

" What's going on here?" The Ash questioned the guard and rolled his eyes as soon as he saw the brunette. " You. What are you doing here?"

Bo suppressed her anger, trying to sound politely, " Is Lauren here? I need to talk to her."

The Ash snickered, " I believe she's not here." but Lauren came out from the lab behind him and stared at them.

" And you're a liar." Bo walked toward Lauren, " Lauren, we need to talk."

Lauren almost threw herself in Bo's arms in front of so many people, but she suppressed the urge and tried to sound even. " It's late. You shouldn't be here."

She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. Though she's really angry with the brunette a few days ago, she also missed her very very much. It was torturing her every moment not seeing Bo for a week. But now she was, Lauren unfortunately had to act normally in front of so many people.

Bo arched an eyebrow at The Ash and he snorted, walking away. " Lauren I'm sorry ..." Lauren stopped her and led her into her room. She closed the door and stood against the wall as if she would fall without its support. " What do you want?" Lauren looked into those chocolate brown eyes and she almost lost in them. This was not a good sign if they wanted to talk things out seriously.

Bo felt hurt when she heard the coldness in the blonde's voice. But when she looked into her eyes, she could see that Lauren still had feelings for her. " Lauren ... I knew I messed up ... but please give me a chance to explain this."

" Will you use your power on me if I say no?" Lauren set her jaw with a hard expression on her face.

" What are you talking about?" Bo was shocked and she wanted to scream.

Lauren spoke in a less certain voice, " I know you're a succubus. I'm asking you, will you use your power on me if I refuse?"

" Of course not! I just wanted to talk to you ..." Bo gritted her teeth and finally squeezed those words out, " And I love you." The brunette looked into the blonde's mesmerizing eyes and she wanted to drown in them just like the first day they met. Lauren remained silent for like a decade. Bo started to worry that if she had said this at the wrong time.

Lauren chuckled sadly and she said to Bo, " You know ... I could almost say this to you from the first time we met. But now ... I doubt that if I could really love you."

Bo nearly exclaimed, " Why? I know I should have told you what I am and that I was dealing your things with Dyson secretly, but I'm really sorry if I hurt you feelings. I'm just trying not to complicate things and protect you in my own way. I want you and I want us!"

" But you're a succubus ... how will I know you won't leave me for another person? And you're a dark fae ... I love you ... but I can't ..." Lauren started to weep and it startled the brunette.

" Did I look at any other girls on the street when being with you? No. Even when you're not around, all I can think about is you. Besides, I'm not a dark fae. I'm unaligned. Listen to me, I want us!" Bo held her shoulders firmly, trying to comfort the crying blonde. But Lauren shook her head obstinately, refusing to look at Bo. Bo groan frustratingly, " God you're stubborn." She then pinned her on the wall and kissed her softly, eliciting soft moans from the blonde. She deepened the kiss and pressed Lauren's body closer to hers. Lauren didn't react at the first time, but she slowly locked her arms around the brunette's neck, burying her fingers in her dark brown locks. Bo roamed her hands all over Lauren's toned body when she slid her tongue into Lauren's mouth. Lauren clung tightly to her waist and started to moan loudly. The quiet room was filled with their moans and the sound of rustling fabrics. They parted unwillingly when the need for air became urgent. It was also because if Bo didn't stop, she would probably end up doing further things with Lauren. It became so real when kissing a person you loved so much. Bo cupped the blonde's face gently, " Will you believe me now?"

Lauren panted lightly, " It's ... never that easy ... I ... need to think about that ... I can't ... actually think straight now."

Though Bo was pretty pissed, she sighed, " You think too much. You're always thinking. Guess I'm not working hard enough. Could you please forgive me?"

" Maybe. It depends on how hard you try. And there's one thing you'll want to know if you want me to trust you." Lauren breathed out, " No secrets."

Bo smiled, " You want a pinky swear?" She then kissed the blonde again, taking her off guard. She would never get used to the sensation when she kissed Lauren. It set her whole body on fire and always made her want more. Bo pulled back reluctantly, but when she saw the expression on Lauren's face, she chuckled, " Breathe Lauren."

" That's not a pinky swear. God I hate myself." Lauren mumbled under her breath and looked away.

Bo smiled unabashedly, " I thought you'd like this one better. And don't hate yourself too much for falling for me."

Lauren scrunched her face, " I'm not your girlfriend yet, so behave." She moved out of the space between the wall and the brunette, " You should go now."

Bo was ready to leave when she thought something, " Are you living here now?"

" Yeah, Ash's order." Lauren sighed, " I live with my partner now."

Bo envied the one who slept in the same room with her blonde, " Who?"

Lauren felt it was interesting to hear the jealousy in Bo's voice, " Natalie. She's just a friend."

Bo approached her with a wicked grin and quirked her eyebrow. " Am I a friend too?"

" Currently yes." Lauren replied playfully and tried to ignore the annoyed expression on Bo's face.

Bo snorted and walked away, " I'll be doubting your definition for a long time." Before she left the room, she added, " Don't block my number again. By the way, think of me." then disappeared behind the door.

Lauren shook her head and lay back on the bed. Though she's happy Bo wanted to fix this problem, she still felt unsure about herself. Could she really forget what fae had done to her even if Bo had nothing to do with it? She had hated fae for a long time. It might be the time to change her mind but Lauren was scared of trusting them. Also, she didn't like Bo hiding things from her. It would only remind her how her brother had done to her when she needed him the most. Lauren's terrified of being in a relationship because she might end up losing them. She had too many things on her mind that she had no idea how to deal with them. Lauren was lost in her thoughts so she didn't hear Natalie entering, " Who's that brunette?"

Lauren propped herself up, " Bo, she's my friend."

Natalie raised an eyebrow, " What's she doing here? Is she fae?"

Lauren winced slightly from the word, " She's fae. Well, there's nothing important."

Natalie rolled her eyes, " Come on Lauren. You're pretty suck at lying. I can see it from your face that you had a good time."

" I .. I did." Lauren stuttered and blushed uncontrollably, " Isn't everyone supposed to be happy spending their time with friends?"

Natalie sighed, " Fine. Guess I still have the chance."

Lauren widened her eyes, " What?" but Natalie lay down on her bed instead of answering her question. " Good night Lauren."

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Masquerade

**The Crack Shack**

" Bo-Bo, look what I've got!" Kenzi sang happily when she came home, waving two pieces of paper in the air. She was so excited and she really wanted to share the good news with her bestie. She just met her friend on the street and he gave her two tickets to the ball the day after tomorrow. Kenzi always liked parties, foods, and fun. It was a great chance to meet her Mr. Right and get wasted. Since Bo had kind of talked things out with Lauren, she was back to normal and Kenzi was pretty relieved. Kenzi just couldn't imagine living with a walking-dead type Bo.

" What?" Bo was currently free this week because Evony was out of town. It must be a very important client if she went by herself. Bo couldn't help smirking when she thought of Evony might be dating someone secretly. She's a really tough leader even though she's not a man. Despite the fact that she's dark, Bo had never hated her for that. Because she saved her from being imprisoned and actually, The Ash was no better than her even if he's light. Bo really wanted to kick herself because she's thinking about unpleasant things when Kenzi appeared to be so enthusiastic.

" I, the best woman in the world actually got us two tickets to the party the day after tomorrow!" Kenzi shrieked and jumped onto the couch, " And it's a masquerade."

Bo raised an eyebrow, " That's cool. Where do I get a mask?"

" You want a Phantom style or a Joker style?" Kenzi was suddenly flipping through the catalogue cheerfully, " Wooo, and a doctor style. Seriously, who would want to buy that in a stupid price and wear it on the face? I mean you can always get one in a grocery store." She paused for a second and quirked one eyebrow. " Speaking of doctor, how's Lauren?"

Bo tried to sound confident when she talked about her, but she ended up sighing, " I don't know. I think we solved the problem but she hasn't called for days. I was wondering if she changed her mind. I don't know if she even wants to be my girlfriend."

" Whoa put that word away or I'm going to puke. Seriously? You think a girl's heart easy to get? I know you're a succubus but that probably doesn't work very effectively on her." Kenzi threw the catalogue away, " So why don't you call her? Ask her out on a nice dinner on Christmas. Get you big girl's pants on and stop whining!"

Bo put on a sour expression, " She's now living with a partner in the compound. I mean what if that Natalie had already asked her out?"

" And that means, you, have an opponent. What you're gonna do is to beat her out of the game and get Lauren's heart. Call her now Bo." Kenzi stood up and headed upstairs to take a bath. Bo stared at her phone for a long time. She was hesitating if she was going to call the blonde. After all, Christmas was a perfect opportunity to work on their relationship. But it could also turn into something really awkward. She's afraid Lauren would decline but if she kept holding her phone without calling the blonde, she would never know. Bo bit her lower lip and tapped on the phone. " Lauren? Hey, ... I was wondering if you want to go out with me on a dinner on Christmas?" Bo waited nervously for the blond to reply, " _Well, I'd love to. Where should we meet?_" Lauren chuckled lightly when she heard the nervousness in Bo's voice. " Six at my house. I'll take you there. What's so funny?" Bo mumbled on the phone. She was really anxious about what Lauren would say but Lauren was totally laughing at her. " _It was funny because you think I would refuse._"

" And how would you know that?" Bo snorted, feeling incredible that Lauren actually know what she's thinking. " If you're really good at knowing what I'm thinking, why don't you tell me what I want for Christmas the most?"

" _You know, I'm not going to tell you this one. But I can tell you that I'm trying to make things work between us. I am trying okay? Things have gone messy lately._" Lauren sighed, " _I'm just doubting myself._"

Bo said determinedly, " And I'm not that kind of person who let good things slipped away. You know what I want Lauren." She was surprised she could finally speak in a confident way, like she used to talk to Lauren.

" _Guess we still have a lot to talk about then. At least we have time._" Lauren replied softly, " _We'll find a way. Good night Bo._"

Bo took a deep breath, " Good night Lauren." Though the blonde accepted to go out with her, she was still being disappointed with what Lauren had said. When she's about to toss her phone aside, it vibrated. She sighed and picked up the phone, " Hey Dyson."

" _Bo, I know it's late but can you come over at Lauren's house now? We found something._"

" Sure, see you later." Bo hung up the phone and rushed to Lauren's place. She was too eager to know which asshole did it and maybe if they solved this problem, Lauren would no longer have to stay at the compound. Also, they might have fewer obstacles to be together. When she got there, she was surprised that Tamsin's also with him. " What did you find?"

Dyson scanned warily around them and took out a tiny silver pin from his pocket. " We found this under the couch ..." Tamsin hung her arms on Dyson's shoulder. "I found it actually." She smiled wickedly and raised an eyebrow at Dyson but the wolf-shifter ignored her. " But we're not sure if this belongs to Lauren. I might need to take it back to the compound."

Bo scrutinized it and frowned. She thought she might have seen it before. This also reminded her of the voice. She knew the voice was somehow familiar but she couldn't remember it. " I know this is definitely not Lauren's and I've seen it before somewhere else. Did you get the fingerprints on this?"

" You think I can get the fingerprints on a 0.5 inch thing like this? Even if I can get something, they won't be intact." Dyson sighed, " The Ash suspects it might be fae. What do you think?"

Bo raised her eyebrow at Tamsin, " I don't think The Ash would want any dark fae getting any information."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, " Are you really stupid enough to think Dark Fae had anything to do with this? If Evony really wanted her dead, she could have done it three years ago."

" And why would she want to do that?" Bo narrowed her eyes doubtfully, not knowing what Tamsin's talking about.

Hearing what Bo had just asked, Tamsin narrowed her eyes too. She poked her index finger into Dyson's rib, " No one tells her?"

The wolf-shifter breathed out heavily and shifted his weight uncomfortably. This only made Bo more anxious. " What? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Tamsin opened her mouth and took a deep breath. " Okay ... why don't we have a nice seat, crack some wine, and talk this out?" She went to the bar and grabbed a bottle of Tequila. Bo and Dyson both sat down on the sofa, but they sat on the both ends of it, leaving a space in between. Tamsin then came back with three glasses of Tequila and sat down between them. With glasses in their hands, Tamsin motioned Dyson to tell the whole story but of course Dyson was extremely reluctant to do this again. " If you ain't going to tell her, I will." Tamsin sipped her wine and threatened the wolf-shifter.

Dyson gulped down his wine and put the glass on the table heavily. He closed his eyes and exhaled. " I really think that you should ask her in person. I don't want to ruin anything."

On hearing this sentence, even Tamsin kept quiet. Everyone knows how powerful truths can be sometimes. Bo really wanted to know what Dyson's going to tell but she's also afraid maybe this might be a no-turning-back. " You don't have to tell me. I'll ask her another time." She stood up quickly and put the glass on the table. " Thanks for your help, both of you."

Dyson stood up and looked into her eyes, " Bo, I'm really sorry, but I don't want to hurt anyone."

Bo smiled knowingly at him, " It's okay Dyson. I get it. You want to protect us in your own way. I appreciate that." and she headed out into the cold night and went home.

Dyson stood at the doorstep, watching her leave. It was really painful for him not to tell the truth, but it was needed. Tamsin poured another glass of wine and handed it to him. They both gulped down their wine and sighed. Tamsin spoke first, " You know, she seems pretty strong, but why does she still make everyone wants to protect her?"

" Because she's loved by so many people and she's worth it, even though she doesn't always love us back in the way we need." Dyson chuckled softly, " I don't know why I'm even telling you this."

Tamsin smiled, " I know how you feel Dyson. I know." She walked down the doorstep, " Come on, let's get back to work."

...

" Lauren!" Natalie grinned so widely at the other blonde, who's concentrating on the microscope. " Lauren! Stop poking that poor little thing. Listen to me."

" What?" Lauren sighed and raised her head reluctantly, " Please don't tell me you ruined our project. The Ash will definitely flay us."

Natalie laughed unabashedly, " I didn't. Even if I did, I swear I won't tell you." She then pulled out something from her pocket and placed it right in front of Lauren's nose.

" Can't wait to have some fun before Christmas? Let's have our own fantastic masquerade party!" Lauren read out the words and frowned, " Seriously? Where did you get this?"

Natalie smiled secretively, " That's a secret. Anyway, you want to come with me?"

Lauren widened her caramel brown eyes in horror, " I ... you ... just us?"

Natalie quirked an eyebrow, " Who else do you want to bring?"

" No. I mean ... I haven't dance since ...high school prom. And what about The Ash?" Lauren stammered and fiddled with the rim of her shirt uncomfortably.

" I'll take care of that. So what do you say?" Natalie walked up to Lauren and stood only inches away from her nervous friend. " I swear it's gonna be fun."

Lauren sighed, " Alright. I'll go with you."

Natalie sat down on the desk, " Oh by the way, would you mind if I borrow you research paper for a few days? You know, the one about transgenics on human and fae."

Apparently, Natalie's words jolted the other blonde because Lauren made a loud noise with the Petri dish on the slide. She stood straight and stared at Natalie, " How did you know about that?"

Natalie tried not to wince when she heard Lauren's harsh voice. She quickly put on a smile to comfort her astonished partner. " I saw it on your desk the other day. I was wondering if The Ash had given you a task or something."

Lauren inhaled deeply. She was so sure she didn't put it on her desk. She always made sure no one knew about it, but obviously Natalie did. Lauren clenched her fists and spoke coolly, " Why would you want that?"

Natalie flipped her hair and leaned in, "I'm pretty curious about what you're doing. Also, as your partner, I was thinking maybe I could help." She whispered into Lauren's ear and breathed lightly on her cheek, " Don't you think so?"

Lauren closed her eyes and breathed out heavily. She really hated herself when she's distracted by something she couldn't help. Although the one she truly loved was Bo, there were some times she could still felt an immediate attraction for Natalie, her gorgeous, smart, and humorous partner. She slowly opened her eyes and sighed. " Fine. You can borrow it. I'll put it in your drawer later. Just make sure no one else gets it and give it back to me as soon as possible."

Natalie quickly kissed her on the cheek, " Thanks partner." and she quickly disappeared behind the door.

**Unknown**

It was dark at night for sure, but the city below him was lit up by neon lights. He looked down from the highest floor of his own building and inhaled deeply. After many years, he still couldn't forget the fear and the pain that had always haunted him. He was tortured by them. Not physically, but mentally. The only thing that had been on his mind for many years was hatred. It kept him alive.

He left the dreadful place so no one could find him. He was alone but he didn't care. At least he still had a place to go. He entered this company when he first got here. He was smart and diligent so the boss took good care of him. He became more and more powerful, much powerful than any other colleagues in this company. Soon, he took over it and became what he wanted to be. Money was never important for him. It was only a vehicle for him to gain more power and to make things go as he wanted.

This day had finally come, after all these waiting. His loyal assistant had brought good news to him and his group had made two precious syringes of serum for him. He had made sure all the group members were killed immediately before any one of them could give away anything. They had no idea how powerful these serums were.

Those serums were carefully hid in a specially-designed box. If anyone who didn't know the combination wanted to open it, the bomb on the surface would explode immediately, and of course the content inside would be safe. There's no way someone could destroy the serums even if they** accidently** opened it. As it was said before, they were very hard to make and also very powerful. The only way to make them disappear was to inject them into your body. He brushed his fingers through his short blonde hair. He smirked. _It's time to let them know what kind of man I can be_.

**Evening at the Venue**

" Wow." Kenzi and Bo entered the room and opened their mouth in awe. There were tables of foods and drinks on two sides. An orchestra and a band were taking turns playing music on the stage. A crowd of people were all in different masks and well-designed clothes, chatting with each other.

" Where did your friend get those ticket? Look at these people!" Bo whispered next to Kenzi, who was also staring at them.

Kenzi whispered back in a thrilled voice, " He kind of owed me so ..." and she shook her head slightly, " This is just so amazing."

They walked to the table and grabbed something to eat. Kenzi moaned and took another bite on her cake. " I don't want to go home. Can we please stay here?"

" Kenzi we ..." Bo didn't finish what she's going to say. She was staring at a woman behind Kenzi's back. Kenzi frowned and followed her gaze. She saw a pretty familiar figure but she's not sure if that's the person she knew. " Is that ..."

Bo didn't let her finish the rest of her sentence. She took a few long strides and stood beside the woman she loved. " Lauren."

Lauren turned and her heart almost burst out of her chest because of how amazing Bo looked. She's wearing half-mask with long black feathers and some golden sparkling on it, which only covered the upper part of her face so Lauren could still see her smirk. She was trying hard to find a word to describe Bo, but she gave up immediately. There were no words she could use to describe her dark angle. Bo's wearing a raven black dress and her back was crossed by many strings instead of a piece of cloth. And her chest, god, Lauren could almost see her cleavage, almost.

Bo grinned so widely at Lauren, " You're not saying hello to me?"

Lauren's face was suddenly hot. She stammered, " Oh ... um ... hi Bo."

" Hi Bo." Natalie stood forward and smiled at Bo. Lauren could almost hear the crackling sound in the air. The tension was extremely obvious. Bo's eyes darken and she smiled, " Hi Natalie."

Suddenly, the music stopped. A man walked up to the stage. He's wearing a black tux and a white mask, totally Phantom style. The host spoke through the mic in an enthusiastic way. " Bonsoir mademoiselles et monsieurs! We're so glad to have you here. Please relax and enjoy this fine evening. It's time ... to let the fun begin!"

The crowds cheered and the music resumed. Some of them started to dance while some were still eating. But Bo's attention was still on Lauren. She was wearing a wine red dress which emphasized the curve of her body. Bo could see her toned arms and she was suppressing the impulse not to roam her hands all over the blonde's body. Seeing the brunette was ogling Lauren, Kenzi rolled her eyes and whispered in her ear, " Bo, stop eye-stripping her! You look like a perv."

" Fine." The brunette tore her eyes reluctantly form the blonde and spoke to Kenzi, " Why don't you go find a nice guy and have some fun? I'm gonna dance with this gorgeous woman here." She gestured to Lauren, " Shall we?"

Lauren's face reddened again, " You sure? I haven't done ..." but Bo took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Though Bo was the one who's really good at dancing, she also made Lauren feel like an expert. Lauren giggled when the brunette twirled her around. Bo's hands never left Lauren's waist and Lauren's hands never left Bo's back. They both missed the feeling of their hands touching each other's body.

Bo looked into the blonde's eyes and she was totally thinking about how amazing this woman was. She lowered her head and whispered in Lauren's ear. " I would be lying if I said I didn't want to kiss you and claim you mine."

Lauren chuckled softly. " You're kind of greedy, aren't you? Isn't it enough for you to dance with me?"

The brunette smirked, " That, is called hardly. Even being with you is still not enough."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, " So you're saying you'll need a lot of ... lovers?"

Bo laughed and lowered Lauren's body with one hand, making the blonde yelp in surprise. The brunette caught Lauren before she could fall down. Bo grinned at Lauren. " You're jealous?"

The blonde averted her brown eyes, looking at Bo's shoulder. " Am I?"

" At least that's what I heard." She smirked before she added, " But you know, I only want you, lucky girl."

The blonde smiled, " So do I."

Bo grinned widely, " And that makes two of us." and she crushed her lips on Lauren's, making the blonde moan in content. Lauren couldn't forget how the brunette had kissed her. She's forceful yet gentle, and she always made the blonde want more. Lauren locked her arms around Bo's neck and pulled her closer. She would never get tired of kissing Bo. This woman was just so intoxicating and hard to resist, even Lauren, who used to have good self-control, couldn't help herself.

Though Bo would want it to last forever, they were still in the middle of something and there're curious people looking at them. Bo pulled the blonde up and met her gaze, " Lauren, be my ..." but Kenzi interrupted her. " Bo! Look who's here."

Bo almost exclaimed, " Seriously?" and she saw Hale walking toward them. " Hello gorgeous ladies. How's your night?"

Lauren chuckled softly, " Good. I never thought of meeting so many friends here." But Bo sighed, " Well, me too." and she gave Kenzi the I'm-going-to-kill-you look.

At the same time, the host stood on the stage again. " It's show time everyone! I'm going to do a magic trick for all of you so I'll need a gorgeous young lady to be my assistant." He walked down from the stage and reached out his hand to Bo. " Mademoiselle , would you like to help me with my little trick?"

Bo smiled and put her hand on his. " Sure." The host took her hand and turned to face the audience. " I'm going to disappear with her in three seconds and reappear on the other side of this room. Please count to three with me." He then smiled encouragingly to Bo, but Bo frowned immediately. He's smile didn't reach his eyes. It seemed weird, but it's too late. The crowds counted, " Three!" and they were quickly surrounded by thick white smoke. Bo felt her body dropping instantly. The ground under her feet was falling fast, dragging her into the black hole beneath her. She wanted to scream but her body felted so remote. Her body became heavier until she felt nothing.

The crowd waited excitedly for about ten seconds for them to reappear, but they didn't. Ten more seconds later, someone started to panic and ran out of the room. The room was in chaos and someone was screaming, except Lauren, Kenzi, Hale, and Natalie. Kenzi cursed and pulled out her phone, calling Tamsin. Hale also called Dyson for help. Bo was taken right in front of them and no one could save her. Lauren clapped her hands over her mouth to suppress a scream. Seconds ago Bo was still there flirting with her and now she was gone in the blink of an eye. Lauren felt like she's going to faint.

" Hey hey, be careful." Natalie held on tight to her, helping her down on a seat. Her face looked calm, but she was still a little frightened.

Dyson arrived minutes after. He rushed into the room and scanned frantically around the room. " You sure she's taken?"

Everyone except Lauren nodded. She still couldn't believe it really happened. Dyson growled furiously with his eyes changing yellow. " Who?"

Kenzi spoke in a slightly tremble voice, " You know, since this is a masquerade, everyone wears a mask. We didn't see the face clearly."

" Did Bo bring her cellphone?" He knelt down beside the hole and squint his eyes, trying to see something.

Kenzi shook her head, " I don't know. I mean she's wearing a dress and there're definitely no pockets."

Dyson took out his phone and turn on the flashlight, but even for a wolf like him, it was still too dark for him to see anything.

Tamsin walked swiftly toward them, " I'm gonna flay that asshole." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. " Did you smell something?"

Dyson shook his head slowly, " Nothing." He took another deep breath and frowned. " Why do I feel so dizzy?" The wolf-shifter almost lost his balance and fell into the hole.

" D man!" Kenzi shrieked and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back. Both of them fell back on the floor and their eyes widened in horror.

Lauren frowned when her scientific expertise kicked in. " Everyone stay away from the hole! He must have released some diethyl ether. It's a kind of organic compound with no smell and color. It can also be used as an anesthetic." The blonde choked out, " Bo probably lost her consciousness when he took her."

Tamsin gritted her teeth, " The Morrigan need to hear about this. We're gonna let them know Dark Fae are no one's victims."

The wolf-shifter snapped, " But Bo's unaligned. If The Morrigan and The Ash choose to do nothing, we'll be on our own."

**Ta-da! Surprise surprise! Bo was taken~**

**Do not hate me and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 No Pain, No Gang

**Hope you all enjoy this what-the-hell chapter. XD**

**Unknown**

" You're back." The blonde man said in a flat voice, as if he didn't care about what his loyal servant had done.

" Oui, je ..." His minion replied enthusiastically, but he was soon interrupted by his master. " English!" This was one of the things he couldn't stand. His servant always spoke in French too fast when he got excited. Though the blonde man knew he's French, he still wanted to get the information loud and clear.

" Yes sir. I've done as you asked." He smiled earnestly and bowed very low. He was so sure his master would be very satisfied.

The blonde man smirked coolly and pulled out a gun. He tried not to laugh when he ordered, " Look at me Pascal."

Pascal looked up and was suddenly scared by his boss. He smiled nervously and asked, " Yes?"

Cruelty glinted in the blonde man's eyes. He fired once and Pascal fell down on the floor. He cried out in pain and writhed like a dying fish.

" Finish him up." The leader spoke in a monotonous voice when he turned to leave, as if this was a boring routine. _I've almost got everything I wanted. There's only one thing left now. _He thought to himself and laughed hysterically with echoes bouncing in the hallway.

**The Light Fae Compound**

" Please Ash!" Lauren begged desperately in his office, " I've been here for three years and this is the only thing I've ever asked."

The Ash replied indifferently and snorted. " She is not in my clan. I have no responsibility to save her."

" Don't you always want to protect your kind? What if someone discover that Bo's fae? Would you rather let them find out everything and not save Bo?" Lauren gritted her teeth; she was on the verge of breaking down. Bo was gone and she didn't know what to do. She had wept through the whole night after she got back to the compound with Natalie. Her heart hurt like hell. Bo was her lifesaver, friend, and maybe girlfriend. She didn't realize that until she really lost her. She always thought they had time so she could take things slow. But it turned out: plans are always after changes.

" I will not change my decision so you'd better go back to your lab now Dr. Lewis." The Ash stated and looked at the blonde with disgust.

Lauren felt indignation rose in her. She had enough for this. She wouldn't be a coward when someone she loved needed her. " If you're not going to help me, then I will find The Morrigan for help and you can't stop me." She repeated her request again, " Bo needs help now."

The Ash replied flatly, " Then I'm afraid I have to keep you in the dungeon for some days to let you calm down." He motioned his guards to take her away. They grabbed Lauren from behind and dragged her out of the room. " Ash please!" Lauren's wail became weaker as she disappeared at the end of the hallway.

**The Crack Shack**

" D man we have to do something!" Kenzi pled, her hands clenching on his shirt. Bo had been missing for fifteen hours and they couldn't contact her. It was kind of a relief when they knew Bo had brought the phone. But if Bo's phone went dead, they would probably never find her.

" I know Kenzi, but we have to make sure what we know about this. First question: where did you get those tickets?" This was one of the precious clues they had. Since they had no idea who took her and where they went, they could only try to put some pieces together.

Kenzi paced back and forth behind the sofa, " My friend gave them to me. I don't know where he got them. Maybe I should ask him."

" What else do you know about the party, host, or the people there?" Dyson urged. He felt calmer when he started to act like a detective. If they knew more, they would be more likely to get Bo back.

Kenzi waved her hands in the air nervously, " Um ... the people there all seemed pretty rich and the party was very nice ... Oh the host! He has a French accent. He asked Bo to help him with his magic trick and he took her!"

Dyson's eyebrows furrowed. They had to get more information if they wanted to solve the case. He couldn't fail this because it's Bo. " Come on, let's go find your friend."

...

" I swear I don't know! A French guy told me to make sure you have them!" Tryst gave up and put his hands in the air. Kenzi and Dyson had been questioning him for almost an hour.

" Which French guy? Be specific." Dyson growled deeply in his chest; he's going to lose his patience.

Tryst sighed, " He told me it was a fund-raiser. I didn't know how he knew you Kenz. He paid me for giving you those tickets. If you didn't meet me on the street that day, I would still find you and hand them to you."

" But I don't know anyone who's French! How did he know me?" Kenzi protested surprisingly, " He even knew I love parties!"

Dyson concluded, mapping the things and relationships on a sheet of paper. " The man gave them to Tryst on purpose and he gave them to you. You took Bo with you and ..."

Kenzi gasped, " And we met Lauren and the other blonde at the party! How did they get the tickets?"

Dyson stood up abruptly, " That's a very good question. Guess we have another thing to do."

**Light Fae Compound**

" Natalie, I have some questions for you." Dyson opened the door without knocking it. He felt like he could almost get the answers and he wanted them as soon as possible.

Natalie straightened herself up with a hard expression on her face. " What can I help you Dyson?"

" You and Lauren went to the party. Where did you get the tickets?" Dyson asked directly, though it seemed a little rude.

Natalie took a deep breath, " A friend gave them to me. Is there something wrong?"

Kenzi asked bluntly, " Who?" She almost lost her patience like Dyson did. They really needed to do this faster.

The blonde frowned at Dyson, " Why are you asking me strange questions? I'm really sorry Bo's taken but it has nothing to do with me."

Dyson narrowed her eyes, " I didn't ask you for that. I'm asking you because the tickets were said to be coated with poison. I need to make sure everyone is ok."

Natalie narrowed her eyes, " That's impossible! I ..." but she realized she was too loud. She cleared her throat uneasily, " Are you sure Dyson?"

Kenzi looked at him suspiciously. Dyson didn't tell him about this. She looked at her hands. She remembered she grabbed a cake that night. Oh ... maybe she's going to die in ten seconds.

Dyson nodded his head, " But I've asked many people. They all said they're feeling fine. Maybe it's just a false alarm. Just need to make sure." and he added, " Where's Lauren?"

Natalie's face suddenly fell, " The Ash locked her up in the dungeon. Lauren asked him to save Bo but he refused. She threatened if he's not going to help her, she'll leave us for Dark Fae."

Kenzi opened her mouth, " Holy shit! How can he do that? Dyson you gotta help her!"

" Let's go Kenz." The wolf-shifter nodded curtly to Natalie and left the room.

After they left, Natalie slumped on the chair and buried her face in her face. _Am I doing the right thing?_

...

After a long and uncomfortable talk with The Ash, the duo finally made their way to the dungeon. The guards cracked the door open and let Dyson in, but Kenzi was blocked outside. Dyson snarled and bared his teeth. Light Fae were truly bullshit Dark Fae in disguise. Kenzi patted his shoulder, " It's okay Dyson. We can talk about this after we get back." The wolf-shifter breathed out heavily and went in alone.

" Dyson." Lauren gasped surprisingly; she never thought that Dyson was the first one to visit her, even Natalie hadn't come to see her.

" Sorry I don't have much time here so I'll ask you directly. Where did you get your tickets to the party?" Dyson looked into her brown eyes and he could see the confusion in them.

" Natalie had two and she asked me to go with her." Lauren tilted her head, " Why?"

Dyson took a deep breath, " She told me her friend gave them to her but she wouldn't tell me who that was. I suspect she has something to do with this."

Lauren widened her eyes in disbelief, " How come? I mean she hardly know Bo! Why would she ..."

The wolf-shifter spoke in a tired voice, " I know it's hard to believe since we've known her for so long, but there are still evidences pointing at her. First, when she saw me, her face was pretty unpleasant. Second, when I asked her where she got the tickets, she didn't even give the name and she soon told me she had nothing to do with this. If someone who really had nothing to do with this, they won't immediately put these things together. Third, when I told her the tickets were coated with poison which is not true, she didn't believe me. She acted like she knew the tickets well which means she's in on this plan."

Hearing his careful analyses, Lauren remained silent. It was still hard to believe because Natalie always seemed so friendly to everyone. There's probably no way she did this to Bo.

" Lauren, we need you to help us find Bo. I can't trust Natalie now." Dyson took out his pen and wrote something on his palm. Lauren was about to protest when she saw the message. She hesitated for a while but finally nodded.

Dyson knocked on the door, " I'm finished." The guard slowly opened the door, leaving a narrow path for Dyson. When the guard was about to close the door again, Dyson punched him on the crotch, shuffled him into the dungeon, and closed the door. Lauren then quickly squeezed through the door and fled with the wolf-shifter and Kenzi.

**Unknown**

Bo propped herself up and groaned because her head hurt like hell. She was in a small room with no lights which meant she didn't know the actual time. But the only thing clear to her was that she was kidnapped.

The door cracked open and Bo braced herself in the corner. A woman was tossed inside. She spat angrily in Norwegian and banged the door several times. She didn't know Bo was here too until the brunette asked, " Norn?"

The Norn groaned in a crack voice, " Ah ... the succubus. What brought you here?"

" That's a very good question. I don't know. Why don't you share yours?" Bo raised an eyebrow, though The Norn couldn't see in the dark.

The Norn panted lightly, " That filthy human ran into my house and grabbed me here. I know nothing too."

The door suddenly cracked open again. A man walked in and he turned the light on. It was too bright at first for Bo to see anything, but when she got used to it, she gasped softly. The Norn had a deep cut on her abdomen and she was bleeding fast. Bo looked up and saw the man. It was a familiar face that would make her open her mouth in disbelief. " You! You broke into Lauren's house when I was there!"

The blonde man grinned evilly, " Finally meet you again Bo. I was wondering whether the task for my little servant was too hard, but it turned out it was an easy one."

" Why did you bring me here? You know if you want to talk, we can have many hours in a café shop or in Evony's office." Bo gritted her teeth, " And why did you want to kidnap Lauren?"

He smiled cold-bloodedly, " Did I?"

Bo frowned, actually he didn't. The only thing he said that night was " grab her". Bo had always thought they wanted Lauren. " It's me."

" Yeah it's you, the unaligned succubus who will ruin my perfect plan." He spat, " Since The Morrigan and The Ash don't get to control you, I think I have the responsibility to take care of you."

Bo stood up and walked up to him. " Who send you? Evony or The Ash?"

He laughed hysterically, " Evony? She had helped me more than I thought! How did you think Kenzi get the tickets to her favorite activity?"

Bo glared at him. This man was far more dangerous than she'd thought. Kenzi might be in danger too. " Just tell me one thing: why am I here?"

" You think I will tell you." The man tilted his head, " Interesting. Just like you fae, always so self-centric. You always think you are better than us human whether you call yourself Light or Dark!"

The brunette rolled her eyes, " Dude, that's the point! I'm unaligned, so why are you so angry?"

He clenched his fist and inhaled deeply. " You'd better cherish you time here succubus." Walking to the door, he snorted. " 'Cause this is the place you'll die."

**The Crack Shack**

" Phew ... that was close." Kenzi flopped down on the couch and opened a can of coke. " So ... what now?"

Someone banged the door open loudly, which almost scared them to death. " Tamsin!" Dyson frowned in annoyance. The Valkyrie supported her body with the door jamb and panted heavily. " Guys ... The Norn ... was taken."

The wolf narrowed his yellow eyes, " Are you sure? And how would you know that?"

" A man came to the office and wanted your help but you're not there. I took his case and that's that." Tamsin stared at him; she was pissed every time when Dyson demanded her.

Dyson spoke seriously, " Tamsin, we're now busying on Bo's thing. I don't think we can handle an extra case. I know The Norn is important to the fae world, but Bo will always be our priority."

Tamsin snorted, " Don't you think these two are related? The timing was just too close. And you know, maybe we could use her help."

" You know the price Tamsin. Dealing with her is always the last option." Dyson exhaled, " Please don't tell me you already dealt with her."

" No." Tamsin walked slowly to them, " But the real bad news is, The Morrigan said she didn't want to help."

Dyson closed his eyes. This was the worst nightmare ever. He had known Bo for three years and he had loved her from the first moment he laid his eyes on her. She was just a stray fae then when she was caught killing a human by his human colleagues and they almost sent her in jail. Dyson knew form the bottom of his heart that Bo was not a bad person so he decided to help her. He had asked The Ash to interfere in Bo's trial, but he refused to do it. He had no choice but to turn to The Morrigan, who helped her immediately. Though Bo was free again, she chose to work with the Dark Fae instead of the Light Fae, instead of him, because she thought it was The Morrigan who saved her life. But now, The Morrigan refused to help was the straw that breaks the camel's back.

Dyson growled, " Where is he now? I need to talk to him." If Evony's not going to help, he had to work harder to get more info.

" Thought you never ask. Come on." Tamsin walked out of the house without looking back. Dyson nodded to Lauren and Kenzi, " Be careful."

He followed Tamsin into Bo's car, sat in the passenger seat, and pulled the seat belt when a small object flew across his eyes. He picked it up and scrutinized it. " Tamsin wait."

" What?" The Valkyrie frowned when she saw the thing in Dyson's palm. It was a camera. " Do you think Bo put this in her car?"

Dyson narrowed his eyes, " No. There's no way she'll need a camera in the** back** of her car. I saw it flying to the front when I pulled the seat belt. Who put this?"

Tamsin opened her mouth, " Wait ... could it be ... Evony? Oh gosh, that's so perverted ..."

Dyson interrupted quickly, " Or her clients. She's a taxi driver but she also picks up Evony's clients and sends them to the compound." The red light on the camera went off as he spoke. He growled, " And I guess that's the cue."

**Dark Fae Compound**

" At least tell us who had been in Bo's car!" Dyson snarled; he had been in the office for only five minutes and he wanted to tear this woman's head off.

The Morrigan rolled her eyes, " Bo-ring. I told you she'll be fine."

" And how the hell will you know that?" The wolf demanded, " Tell me who took her!"

" Oh wow ..." The Morrigan squinted, " Are you in love with that little succubus?" and she waved her hand, " Don't worry. If she didn't come back, I promise you I'll find another one for you even if you're Light."

Tamsin stared at her leader, " Who. Took. Her?"

" I didn't know you're one of her lovers too Tamsin." Evony smirked, " Why do you care about her so much anyway?"

Tamsin cracked her knuckles, " Guess this is the only way." She walked toward The Morrigan, but Dyson kept a tight grip on her. The Valkyrie yelled and squirmed. " Dyson let me do this!"

Dyson growled and his eyes flashed yellow, " No. Allow me."

The Morrigan raised her hand, " Wait. Fine, I'll tell you." and she added, " Not because I'm scared. It's only because if you keep bothering me, I won't be able to finish my work. Is that clear?"

The duo snapped, " Crystal."

**The Office – 39****th**** Division**

" Dyson! Where have you been? I told Tamsin to find you and it's been an hour man." Hale opened his arms complaining.

" Sorry. Got caught up in something." Dyson apologized and gave the camera to Hale. " Could you get the fingerprints on this? I'll talk to him now."

Hale put on his rubber gloves and took it out of the Ziploc bag. " Where did you get this?"

" In Bo's car. Look if you can get something, I won't be disappointed if you get nothing because that guy is awfully cunning." Dyson patted the siren's shoulder and went into the conference room with Tamsin.

" So ... what do we know now?" Dyson sat on the chair while Tamsin was standing behind him.

" The Norn was taken by a French man. That's all." Tamsin replied sarcastically. Though she was reluctant to admit it, it was true that they're kind of looking for a needle in a haystack. The Morrigan said the man's called Al and the last time she saw him, he was in Paris. But Paris was not a small city, they could hardly locate him.

Dyson looked at the man and sighed. " Thanks for the useful info partner. Anything else?"

The man looked at Dyson, " The Ash told me that you could help me."

" Maybe, if you give me enough clues." Meanwhile, Hale opened the door, " You're right. There's nothing on that shitty camera."

" Hale! Did you guys find anything?" Kenzi yelled at the entrance with Lauren standing beside her. Both women couldn't stay in the house anymore and wanted to do something to save Bo.

" I'm sorry lil mama. We're still tryin' to get something. Dyson and Tamsin are talking with that man." He then added quietly, " Lauren ... I thought you were ..."

The blonde replied impatiently, " Yeah I know. Dyson kind of saved me. I can't stay at Bo's place and do nothing Hale. It's killing me."

Hale glanced at the conference room and saw them coming out. The gang gathered around Dyson because everyone's dying to know the answers.

Kenzi wrinkled her nose, " D man, why do you smell so weird?"

Dyson took off his leather jacket and sniffed. " I smell nothing Kenz. Well if you really do smell something, I guess it's Dark Fae's stink." He then grabbed the jacket upside down and waved it, trying to dust off anything that might be on his jacket while another Ziploc bag dropped out.

Kenzi picked up the bag and frowned, " What's this Dyson?"

The wolf froze and turned to Lauren, who was staring at the bag disbelievingly. " Tamsin found that under your couch. Bo said it's not yours and she'd seen it somewhere else. Do you know this?"

The usually talkative doctor was now speechless. She slowly took the bag from Kenzi's hold and murmured. " It's impossible. No ..."

Everyone looked at each other and turned back to lock their gaze on Lauren, holding their breath for her answer, but the blonde seemed to lose in her own memories.

Tamsin urged impatiently, " Who own this?"

The other blonde uttered, " Al." On hearing the familiar name, Dyson and Tamsin looked at each other. This was the name The Morrigan gave them.

Dyson took a deep breath, " Ok, Al who?"

Lauren swallowed hard, looking at them with fear in her eyes. " Al Lewis, he's my brother."

**Ta-da! I really like to put something surprising at the end of a chapter. Maybe next time I'll put some lyrics too, hope you guys don't mind. By the way ... I think I just killed my French teacher (Pascal) there. ( Laughing evilly.) Anyway, he's a nice guy and I still see him every Friday.**

**What do you guys think about this chapter? I really need some reviews to keep me warm in this winter. So ... go ahead and do it now!**


	6. Chapter 6 Betraeyal

**I'm back! I want to give you guys a big thank you for your patience and supports. Some of you might notice the pairing was no longer there. I have to say, read the following chapters and you shall see. Here we go for another you-gotta-be-kidding-me chapter. Don't forget to leave a review!**

**The Crack Shack**

" Pack your things. We're leaving in an hour." Dyson ordered concisely. He still couldn't believe Lauren had hid such things for so long. He always thought the blonde was the only child because she seemed so independent. He knew her parents were killed by Dark Fae but little did he know that she had a brother called Al, who actually kidnapped Bo. He hadn't been so angry for about a hundred years. Whenever he thought something was wrong or unfair, he fought. He had fought many things for himself, the pack, and the king, but he had never fought for a person who's very important to him. He was angry that Bo was taken and he couldn't even protect her. Whatever the cost, he's going to bring her back.

" Where are we going?" Lauren asked worriedly, she was struck by too many things at the same time. She actually ran away from The Ash, her brother was alive and he took Bo, and now, they're going to save Bo when they didn't even know where she was. She didn't even dare to think whether the brunette was still alive.

" We're going to Paris. Evony told us the last time she saw him, he was in Paris." Dyson helped Kenzi throw some things into her luggage while answering the blonde. He was as worried as Lauren, or rather furious, but the only thing he could do was to focus on the most important thing. He had to lead the team if he wanted to bring Bo back successfully.

" How do we find her? And who's we?" Lauren exclaimed, she couldn't even think straight. She had too many questions in her head but the only thing that seemed to matter now was to save Bo immediately. She was terrified by what her brother could do to Bo and if Bo did return safe and sound, what would the brunette think about her? The blonde had once encountered this difficult situation and she reacted like an ostrich. She didn't tell Bo she had a brother and he had left home since her parents were killed. She didn't tell her why she worked with the Light Fae and she was treated like a slave. Instead, she pushed Bo away and left themselves both wounded. Lauren knew Bo wanted to help but she wasn't ready to face it. Fae had once ruined her family, but now, it seemed like her own family was ruining her life.

Tamsin cut in, " It's me. I'm going with you. Dyson tracked his number. Your brother seemed quiet famous in the industry. The last time he had a call, he's in a building called Louis Biochemistry. Don't you think there's only a slight difference there between Lewis and Louis?"

Lauren couldn't say anything because what Tamsin said seemed reasonable. Her brother was good at biology and chemistry too, just like the rest of his family. She's now one step closer to meet her brother who she hadn't contact for three years. She should be happy but she's not, because all the things he had done didn't seem right to her.

" I'm going back to my place and pack my things." Lauren said to them, " Dyson, could you give me a ride?" but she then realized a second later that her things were still in the compound. She groaned, " Change of plan, my things are still in the compound."

The wolf-shifter frowned, " We can't go back there now, not until we find Bo."

" I know, but I need my things." At the same time, someone crossed her mind. She looked at Dyson for reassurance, " Natalie?"

Dyson pressed his lips, " I don't think it's a good idea. What are you going to say to her?"

The blonde urged, " It's the only way. I have to try!"

Dyson sighed, " Fine. Let's go."

**Light Fae Compound**

" She didn't answer her phone." Lauren frowned, " What if The Ash is keeping her inside because I escaped?"

Dyson snapped, " Even if that's true, we can't help her now. Go get your things, I'll get their attention."

He collected some twigs before entering the building, and he sneaked into the back of the building. He set a fire on them with the lighter, right below the smoke alarm. Seconds later, the alarm set off deafeningly. The whole building was suddenly filled with panicked people. Dyson knew they would soon come here and find out it was just a trick, so he quickly ran back to the car and pulled off the curb, driving to the nearest exit to Lauren's lab.

The efficient doctor wasted no time running out of the building with no one behind her. She jumped into the car and headed for the airport with Dyson to meet their friends there. She lay back in the seat, trying to breathe normally. She got the things she needed but she was still worried. She didn't see Natalie in the lab or on her way out. What if bad things happened to her? Lauren felt her heart hurt with every beat. She really cared about Natalie, but she had to save Bo instead of trying to find out what had really happened to her. Both women were definitely important to her, but when it came to this situation, she had to choose.

**Paris – Louis Biochemistry**

The gang arrived in Paris and hailed a taxi to their destination immediately. The building seemed well-designed on the outside, but the inside was still unknown. After all, this might be the place Al imprisoned Bo. They burst into the lobby and they were surprised by the décor, which created a welcoming atmosphere. Lauren popped her mouth open, if her brother hadn't taken Bo, she would probably work here. People were chatting casually in the lobby while no one seemed to notice them, although they're not wearing business suits and they looked a little bit hostile.

Kenzi went straight to the help desk, " Hi, I was wondering where I can find the boss ... I mean Mr. Louis ... is that what you call him?" The man didn't even raise his head when he pointed directly at the elevator. Kenzi shrugged and motioned the others to follow her. It was easier then everyone had thought. There were no fire dragons, trolls, or deadly virus. It was going well when they headed to the floor where Al should be, according to the sign.

The hallway was empty and the light was dim. They padded slowly through the hallway. It was only seconds later after they entered this floor when Tamsin stepped on something and heard a click sound. They hadn't had the time to react before two doors of metal bars slid down and trapped them between the walls. " Shit!" Tamsin muttered under her breath. She was supposed to help find Bo, not doing stupid things that would hinder them. Dyson growled while his eyes flashing yellow. He tried to use his strength to break through the barrier, smashing his body at the bars, but he bounced back. Seeing even Dyson could not get out of this cage, Kenzi yelled in panic, " Help! Help!"

A smooth voice came from one side of the hallway. Everyone turned in the same direction, seeing the man who had planned all of these. He clicked his tongue in an unpleasant way, " Ah ... a Light Fae wolf, a Dark Fae Valkyrie, a human friend, and my favorite doctor." He raised his eyebrow and smiled evilly. " What a big surprise."

" Al! Why are you doing this? We are family!" Lauren choked out; she had never thought that this would be the way of meeting her brother. For three years she had been waiting to see him again, or rather, she couldn't dare believing her brother would be alive. Whether they had fought before or not, he was still her brother, who had promised to fight by her side and saved the world together. She couldn't believe he was cold-blooded enough to trap them here.

To Lauren's surprise, Al didn't seem to change his cold expression. He just looked blankly at them. This is how time could change a person. " I assume you come here for that succubus." Al spoke slowly so he could study the people in front of him. He learned much from what life had taught him. Anyone who seemed harmless could easily ruin everything you had. He had never underestimated people since the day he knew about fae. They were his enemies, who took his parents away from him and threatened his own life. It's an instinct for animals to protect themselves when encountering their predator. He knew it when he was little. It was a basic rule in this world. He was once a prey, a prey that couldn't protect his family, but now, he's about to change everything.

Dyson rumbled in his chest, " Where is she?" As a wolf, he should know clearly about how his prey reacted, but this man gave him another feeling that would send shiver down his spine. The look in his eyes was neither terror nor anger. It was pure and unconcealed hatred burning icy cold. He knew nothing about this man, but he knew he should never know nothing.

Al smiled almost innocently, but the message in his eyes was clear. " Sure. We can make a deal."

Tamsin narrowed her eyes, " What deal?" She knew this man was bad news from the feeling he gave her. It seemed like he could pierce through their skin with his eyes, even if they're not icy blue.

He smirked, " Bring me The Ash and The Morrigan, then the succubus will be released."

Dyson barked, his eyes glowing dangerously yellow. " Are you fucking kidding me? You want us to bring you both leaders of the fae? Like hell anyone can do that!"

" It's you who need to make a deal with me. I have no problem cancelling this mission, if you think it's impossible." Al looked at his watch, " I'm sorry but I have to attend a meeting now. Excuse me." and he turned to head for the elevator.

" Wait! Is there anything else you want?" Lauren yelled at her brother, trembling slightly. She could almost be sure that he wanted more than that, and if she happened to have anything he wanted, she could offer that to save Bo. But the blonde was also a little bit terrified; she was scared that she would make a decision which she might regret, even if it meant so much to save the one she loved.

Al turned back almost elegantly. It seemed that he had calculated his every move before reacting, like a sophisticated businessman who planned every careful step to merge his competitor's company. He slowly walked up to them and stood in front of Lauren. " You truly are my good sister Lauren, always knows me so well. If you should ask, I would like you to work as my right-hand, since you're the one who has always been so close to me. I believe that we can make this world better." He tried to smile sincerely at his sister, but in Lauren's eyes, he was just a demon in disguise.

Lauren shuddered and inhaled deeply. She couldn't lose control of her emotions here. If she wanted to save Bo, she had to work for her brother. She raised her chin and looked into her brother's dark brown eyes. " If I agree to work with you, you will have to release Bo."

Al laughed, " Of course. But why do you care about that woman anyway? If you want a succubus, I can find a dozen for you."

The blonde retorted, and this was also the very first time she said this out loud. " I don't want anybody else. Bo is not only a succubus but also a good friend and I love her with all my heart. She always has that special place in my heart. She knows how to make me feel better and she thinks I worth it. Do you know how it feels like to love a person?"

Her brother snorted, " Well I don't. I only know that she'll distract you from being the best."

Lauren gritted her teeth, " Then why is that important? You have no right to say that for me or interfere in my personal life."

" That is very important because I need you to be the best if you're going to work for me, and for the record, I already interfered in your life." He continued, " Remember the day when you brought her home? I never thought that you would bring a woman you'd just known for what ... two days into your house. I knew ... from the start ... she would make my sister doom to failure."

Lauren couldn't stand it anymore, she shouted at her brother, " You spied on me! How dare you do that?" but Al ignored her, " I have to take her away from you. The sooner she disappeared, the sooner you would forget about her." He mused, " An unaligned succubus? She is too dangerous for my perfect sister. I only put the camera to monitor her, but I ended up seeing you in her car. And you welcomed her to your house? That was just too outrageous."

Lauren spat, " You're sick. And if I'm also as sick as you, I will agree to work for you on one condition: let my friends go."

Al inhaled deeply, as if he was considering Lauren's proposal, but he knew his plan had worked. At first, he only considered the succubus as an obstacle on his path to his great plan, but he then discovered through the camera that that woman had a place in his sister's heart. The succubus was not only his object but the bait. The bait that would make his sister agree with anything he had asked for.

The others were too shock to say anything. No one had thought a family issue could be so complicated. Lauren's brother was obviously sick, but Lauren? She did agree to work for her brother as long as they were released. If she wasn't crazy, then she must be very desperate. This wasn't just about her personal life, if The Ash and the fae world find out, what would they do?

Dyson whispered, " Lauren you can't do this. The Ash won't allow you. And what if Al locks you here? Bo will never want that."

Lauren stared back at him. The tears that were threatened to fall were obvious. She had to be strong, at least once for Bo. Bo had always been there for her, if she just walked away and saw Bo being killed by her brother, she would never forgive herself. She loved Bo, but she never thought that it would hurt so much to love her. " I have no other choices Dyson. I have to, even if this means I'll lose my freedom."

Dyson stared at Al, " You want a war between human and fae? Don't fight a battle you won't win."

Al chuckled evilly, " Have you seen how many fae I have captured in three years? You are no better than us!"

" Al, that's enough! I will work for you, just let my friends go." Lauren shouted in desperation. What did they actually do to get this kind of torture?

Al bared his teeth and growled, " We shall see about that. Go now, in case I change my mind." The metal bars went up and disappeared in the ceiling while the gang moved away from the area. Tamsin took a long stride and choke Al with one hand, putting on her Valkyrie face, but Dyson pulled her away and growled furiously. The Valkyrie yelled angrily at her friend, " What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Dyson bared his sharp teeth and snarled, " You think I like that? Bo is still in danger and if you provoke him, how will that do us any good?"

Al snorted as he watched the fighting friends. Fae were as stupid as human, always fighting for the things they couldn't change.

Kenzi pushed herself between the two glaring fae, " Would you please stop? Isn't that terrible enough for you to think your friends are hurting now? Bo has been here for three days and she's in danger. Lauren has made a sacrifice to save Bo and why are you two here still fighting when we need each other the most?"

Dyson lowered his eyes. He loved Bo but he couldn't save her. Instead, a woman she had only met for week sacrificed for her. He growled in frustration and stared at the man who claimed to have the power to fight against fae. His clenched fist wanted to meet that his face, but he couldn't. He was just a wolf, who couldn't bear the consequences of doing so.

Kenzi looked at Al blankly, " Where's Bo?"

Al smirked before he twisted his head around to call his assistant. " Natalie!"

The gang could see the silhouette moving against the white walls. Natalie had stood at the end of the hallway for a long time, long enough to know the whole situation. She padded slowly to them because she didn't dare to look at the gang, especially Lauren.

Al had enjoyed seeing the expressions change on everyone's faces. The feel of being betrayed was most obvious on her sister's twisted face. He didn't speak because he was dying to savor this dramatic moment. He sighed with content and turned to Natalie, " Take them to Bo's room then you may leave." He roared triumphantly, leaving them on their own. This is how life should be.

Natalie pressed her lips together and looked up at her partner. The other blonde's eyes were filled with hurt. She could see the disappointment in her beautiful eyes that made her heart ache. This was what she deserved for falling in love with the woman she never should after all the things she had done. The last thing she wanted to do I this world was to upset Lauren. But even if there were so many things she wanted to say, the only thing she spoke out eventually was, " Follow me."

The gang followed her down the hallway which seemed endless. No one spoke in the dead silence.

Lauren felt like she had been sucked dry. The two most important people betrayed her. She was the one who couldn't see the truth, just like she couldn't believe that Bo really loved her. Yet at this moment, she still gave up her dignity to save Bo. She would definitely laugh at anyone who did such things before she met Bo, but it turned out she was the one.

Natalie's phone rang suddenly, breaking through the suffocating air. Her expression hardened when she saw the number. She moved her already numb finger to tap on the screen. The short conversation between her and the caller make her breathe out heavily before she turned to deliver the message. She was scared of facing the furious gang while she shouldn't. She should have known from the start this was a job she should never take, but she had to tell Lauren. She moved her head slowly upward to meet her partner's eyes. The anger, hurt, and disappointment were gone. Lauren only stared blankly at her. Natalie inhaled, " Al said you don't have to be here unless he tells you to. He said he'll call you when he needs you here, so you can go back with them today." Although this was good news, Lauren only nodded curtly. Natalie wanted to scream when the other blonde was looking like that. She bit her lower lip and turned back, leading them to the room where Bo was. She keyed the code on the pad and the door slid open. It was dark inside so they couldn't see anything. Natalie turned on the light and they suddenly realized how small the room was. The very first thing they saw was Bo lying on the floor, breathing weakly, and The Norn was with her. The bruises on Bo's body were scary and almost everywhere. Lauren wept when she saw what her brother had done to the brunette, but Bo didn't even move an inch to the sound.

Tamsin demanded The Norn, " What did he do?"

The Norn snorted hoarsely, " Oh ... just some bone marrow and blood here and there every six hours. Girl she's very tough. She does have some death wishes."

Dyson knelt down beside Bo, touching her pulse point carefully, and to everyone's surprise, he bent down to kiss the succubus. After two seconds, Bo's eyes flew open and started to glow in electric blue. She sucked the chi in abandon while her wounds healing gradually. She would lose control if Dyson hadn't pushed her away gently. The wolf-shifter fell forward and supported his body with his limbs, coughing several times before raising his head to check on Bo. The brunette panted lightly and looked at him with startled look on her face. Dyson smiled. He hadn't been so relieved for a long time. Bo was here, and he just brought her back. He was met by those chocolate brown eyes again. " Hey."

Bo looked at him, " You came." and she turned to look at the rest of the gang. " I need to ..." She tried to stand up but her legs hadn't regain enough strength to support her. Kenzi rushed over and helped Dyson stand the brunette up. Bo hugged her bestie tightly and whispered, " It's good to see you again."

Kenzi joked, " Are you serious? You're not tired of seeing me?"

The brunette sighed, " I wish I was."

Kenzi pulled back and touched her face lightly, " Are you ok?"

Bo nodded, " Yeah, I'm just really really tired. I think I can sleep for a week."

" I'll make sure you get a lot of pancakes when you get up." Kenzi smiled warmly at her. Her heart might really skip a beat when she saw Bo lying there lifeless. Thank god she's a succubus and thank Dyson, who had brought her back in their lives again.

Kenzi saw Bo's expression changed as the brunette looked straight behind her back. Bo's eyes went wide when she saw the tearing blonde standing there. Lauren couldn't suppress her emotions anymore. There's nothing more important than seeing the brunette safe. She wanted to say how sorry she was and how it hurt when she thought she might lose her forever. She was also afraid Bo would hate her because she hid so many things from her and because her brother had tortured her. She really wanted Bo in her life, but there were just too many things that needed to be said and done. She doubted herself some times for letting Bo into her life. She lost the people she loved and she's afraid bad things would happen again. She didn't think that she could ever feel normal again if she'd lost someone she loved so much like Bo. But right now, she couldn't really care about anything except for Bo. Lauren walked up to the brunette and captured her lips. Bo was safe and she could hold her in her arms again. Lauren trembled slightly when she moved her arms upward and locked Bo in her embrace, as if she was scared that Bo would be taken again.

Bo moaned softly when she felt the blonde's soft lips on hers. She was also surprised that how well they fit and the way her body reacted to her touch. Bo could feel her sweet scent invading her sense, lithe body pressed recklessly close against hers, and the desperation the blonde showed. She would probably faint in front everyone if they hadn't pulled back at the time.

Lauren panted lightly and rested her forehead against Bo's, her hands never leaving Bo's body. There's no way she would leave this woman.

Bo looked up at her and smiled softly. Bo touched her own lips, " That, was a very warm welcome for a succubus. Plus, you're very good at kissing." but she then tilted her head and frowned slightly. " But excuse me miss ... who are you?"

**Surprise surprise!**


	7. Chapter 7 Days without Love

**I'm back guys! I find it pretty funny when you start to review when I've been keeping you waiting for so long. I really didn't mean it but there're only 25 days before SAT. I have to keep a balance between writing and studying. But does that mean I will have to update slowly if I want more reviews?**

**The other reason why I couldn't get this chapter out successfully was that I'd been thinking whether it should be full of angst or light. I rewrote so many times about their conversation and reaction, hope they didn't seem weird.**

**As always, thanks for reading this story and being so nice. It always makes my day when I get you reviews. Keep them coming because you know, I kinda live on them. Love ya!**

Though it was midnight, Lauren was still lying on her bed, awake. She felt numb and lost these days. The only thing that reminded her she was still alive was the cold wind seeping through the window. Lauren and the others risked their lives to save the captured brunette, but when they found her, she remembered nothing about Lauren, as if the memories had never existed. Lauren never regretted saving Bo, but if this was what she got after defying The Ash, making the deal with Al, and knowing Natalie had been working for her brother, she would say she'd never seen that coming.

**Flashback**

_Everyone stared at the succubus disbelievingly. Lauren cringed as if she had been bitten by a snake. She let out a nervous and miserable laugh, " That's not funny Bo. What did you mean?"_

" _I'm pretty flattered that you show your love for me, but I think you must be mixing me up with someone else." Bo replied politely as she looked at her friends for reassurance, but the only thing she saw in their eyes was shock._

" _I mixed you up with someone else? No, no way. You're Bo right?" The blonde couldn't believe her ears. She must have been in a terrible nightmare. She tried to convince herself she'd be fine when she woke up. But unfortunately, it wasn't true. Lauren looked at Dyson with astonishment in her hazel eyes._

_Dyson hissed, " Do you remember going to the party with Kenzi?"_

_Bo shrugged, " I do."_

" _And who did you meet there?" Dyson twisted his head around to look at the others, even though Natalie hardly knew Bo, she seemed as terrified as them._

_Bo frowned, " Natalie and Hale. Why?"_

" _Then who danced with you?" Kenzi was scared she might get the answer they feared the most, but she couldn't stand there watching things get crazier._

" _No one. I ate some nice cakes and later I was taken!" Bo's hands flew up, as if she just remembered something important, but sadly she didn't._

_Lauren's fist clenched tight, " Al did this to her." This was her only guess. She still couldn't forget how her brother had treated her minutes ago. If he really did it, she wouldn't be surprised. He had changed a lot since the last time she saw him._

_Kenzi put her hand on Lauren's shoulder, " Maybe this is just temporary. Some people lose their memories after going through terrible things. I believe you know PTSD better than I do doc. Just give her some time."_

_Lauren yelled angrily, " I don't think so. She remembered all the details but she didn't remember me! Who else could do this to her except Al?"_

_Dyson grabbed her arm, " Calm down Lauren. If that's true, I promise you we'll make him pay for this, but we have to leave now."_

_The blonde pushed him away furiously, " Don't tell me what to do! Al is my brother and I'll deal with him alone. How could he do this to me?"_

_Seeing the blonde almost lost her control, Dyson eyed Tamsin for help. The Valkyrie spun Lauren around, " Sorry." Her Valkyrie face soon took effect on the struggling blonde as she lapsed into unconsciousness. Dyson carried her in his arms and quickly went out, but Tamsin didn't follow. She looked at The Norn, " Aren't we taking her with us?"_

_The Norn snorted, " No thanks. I'm fine."_

_Tamsin wanted to protest but Natalie cut in, " If she leaves this room, the device on her ankles will explode." Al really was a human who never stopped surprising them, and the thought made Tamsin frown. She stared at the other blonde, " Then what about you? You'll stay here?"_

_Natalie smiled sorrowfully, " Al told me I can do whatever I want, since I accomplished my mission."_

_Tamsin narrowed her eyes, " So?"_

" _I'm going back to the compound. I have nowhere else to go." Natalie whispered._

_Although she had helped Al with his dirty plans, Tamsin could see that she was not that bad, just like what she was many years ago. She looked at Dyson with questioning eyes and the wolf nodded. " You can come with us."_

**The Crack Shack**

Bo sat on the couch, watching TV with not much enthusiasm. She had been thinking about Lauren for the past few days. She was so sure that she had never seen that blonde before, although Lauren insisted it wasn't true. The brunette had tried very hard to remember something, but if her memories about Lauren had been wiped out, she would never remember.

Kenzi grabbed the remote and turned off the TV while Bo protested, " Hey!" She sat down on the couch, " Don't pretend you're watching it. I can hear your head boiling from the back."

Bo sighed, " You're right. I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt her feelings but I just can't remember!"

" Doc has checked you like a million times. You're physically fine. No drugs in your body and no concussion. If it wasn't Al, then the only person who did this is you." Kenzi looked at her bestie, " Do you know you two were like ... together before? I mean I don't know if you'd asked her to be your girlfriend, but I swear from the way you looked at each other, you could just make a baby!"

Bo retorted impatiently, " Why would I want to do that if I was madly in love with her like you guys have told me? Even if she was just a friend, I would never do that. Nothing's making any sense."

Kenzi yelled back, " I know! But you gotta do something. Lauren will probably go insane if everyone she loves turns their back on her!" She couldn't imagine anything worse than the things Lauren had gone through. There's no way she'll be fine.

Bo sighed, " I'll try my best."

**Lauren's Place**

Lauren felt extremely upset. She sat on the couch uncomfortably, sipping a glass of brandy. The burning feeling went down her throat as she swallowed the liquor. She'd felt this strong feeling before but she never thought of experiencing it again. When she was drowning in her own thoughts and sadness, someone knocked on her door. She groaned as she pushed herself up, opening the door crankily.

Bo was at the doorstep, looking carefully at her, " Sorry. Hope I didn't wake you."

Lauren shook her head. No one could ever wake her at this moment because she couldn't even fall asleep. She looked into those familiar brown eyes, " What can I do for you?"

Bo shrugged, " I thought maybe we could have a small talk if you don't mind." and she smiled softly, " You look nervous. I'm just here to know more about you ... and us."

Lauren chuckled bitterly, " You sure?" She didn't know whether it was good news or not, though her heart raced a little bit faster than usual. Was she expecting something? She had no idea.

Bo walked in and sat down on the sofa, patting the cushion beside her, " Yeah. And maybe it's a chance to get my memories back. Tell me about the first time we met."

" Well, it all began with an accident actually, but I believe you remember nothing about saving me here. Anyway, Al came here to kidnap me as we all assumed, but we now know he actually wants to get you. You scared him and his minions away and asked me to go home with you." Lauren smiled as she recalled the sweet memories, and she was surprised that she started to feel better.

Bo smiled too, " And why would I do that?"

Lauren chuckled and rolled her eyes, " Because it was the second time you saved me in two days."

" Seriously? When was the first time?" Bo laughed at this incredible story. She knew she could do this only because Lauren was safe here.

Lauren sighed, " I was on my way home after working all day in the lab. Some pricks in the alley trapped me and you know ... You drove like Van Diesel in _Fast and Furious_ and you told me to get in the car. You then offered to send me home, but I refused because I hated to owe you again. You said that's what you want."

Bo grinned, " Guess I already liked you. So later you invited me here and Al broke in?"

Lauren nodded, " After you saved me twice that day, you thought I would be safer if I stayed with you." and she grinned widely, " And the next afternoon, you took me out."

" I was really impatient, wasn't I?" Bo could almost imagine the feeling of wanting Lauren beside her. It would probably explain the feeling she had at this time. She liked Lauren, and although she hardly knew about the blonde, she only wanted to know more.

Lauren shook her head, " Quiet the opposite. I was stubborn and I wouldn't admit my feelings for you, so you waited for some weeks. I believe you wanted to ask me to be your girlfriend when we're at the party."

" Did you say yes?" The brunette whispered when she didn't know if she really wanted to know the answer. She didn't want to upset the blonde, again.

Lauren chuckled and shook her head. She remembered the expression on Bo's face when she was interrupted by Hale. But if Bo asked her again, she would definitely say yes. " Hale cut in so you didn't get my answer, and later you were taken."

Bo mused, " I'm pretty surprised I didn't get in your pants as soon as possible since you look so hot in them. Haven't anyone called you **Hotpants**?"

The blonde blushed instantly, " Bo! And no, you're the first one."

" Alright. But it is a praise you know. Anyway, what did we do on our date?" Bo tried to suppress her laughter because it seemed so much funnier when Lauren was blushing.

" I think we did the most important thing when we're in the Ferris Wheel. You told me to make a wish and I later refused to tell you if I had made one." Lauren's reply made Bo disappointed as she lowered her head, " I guess you won't tell me then, since I hardly know you now."

But Lauren shook her head, " No, I regret it, at least I want you to know now. But you know ... it was childish. You'll absolutely laugh at me."

Before Lauren could continue, the brunette was already laughing. Lauren glared at her, " Do you want to know it or not?"

" Yeah. Sorry. You know you're stories were all pretty funny. I just can't help it." Amusement glinted in Bo's eyes as she looked at the blonde with puppy eyes, " Please?"

Lauren made a face and revealed it before she could regret. She knew she definitely would, but she still wanted Bo to know. " I wished I could stuck in that Ferris wheel with you." She spoke slowly and made sure the brunette hear it loud and clear. _Oh god, I'm regretting it now._

" Why?" Bo's face twitched, not knowing whether she should laugh or she should consider it as a very romantic thing and nodded knowingly. Somehow she knew Lauren was different from any other women she'd met and that probably explained why she liked her more when spending more time with her, but this was too cute for a usually serious doctor.

" Because it feels good when you tried to distract me when I was scared of height and it seemed like we could be alone like no one else ever mattered." Lauren whispered shyly, averting her eyes. She couldn't even believe she just said that and she had no idea how Bo would react.

" No wonder you wouldn't tell me then. Well, thanks for sharing this top secret with me President Lewis." Bo smirked as Lauren squirmed uncomfortably under her watch. The brunette knew she was a succubus, but none of her admirers ever said this to her. Usually she only attracted food and she's okay with that, but Lauren, the still looking embarrassed woman in front of her, just told her something a typical admirer wouldn't say. It's not a crazy wooing thing, but a very truly confession.

Lauren murmured and covered her face with her hands. She rested her elbows on her knees and breathed out heavily, " I can't believe I just told you that. It's your fault."

Bo raised a perfect eyebrow, " What did I do?" Maybe she just asked a little too innocent since she's a succubus, but she really didn't **mean** to do something. She hadn't even tried.

" It's hard to concentrate when you're looking at me. I almost forget you're a succubus." Lauren complained and got up from the couch, walking to the bar to get another drink.

Bo pushed herself up and poke her head behind the couch, " At least we're making things better right?"

Lauren smiled weakly, " Yeah, I hope so."

**Light Fae Compound**

The atmosphere in the lab was extremely tense. Neither of the blondes talked to each other. Natalie knew she was wrong at some point about working with Al, but she really did have her reasons. She inhaled deeply before peeking at Lauren, who was still wearing her poker face like two days ago. She slowly approached Lauren and stood in front of the table, but Lauren didn't seem to notice her or was too exhausted to react. Natalie winced at her reaction, but before she could back off, she was met by those tired eyes.

Natalie took a deep breath, " Lauren we need to talk."

Lauren chuckled sarcastically, " Sure. About what?"

" Lauren please ..." Natalie reached out her hand, but Lauren quickly withdrew her hands and put them in the pockets.

" How much did you actually know about my brother and other things huh? I can't believe you helped him kidnap Bo!" Lauren yelled loudly at her, " Why are you doing this?"

" I didn't know!" Natalie quickly protested, but apparently Lauren didn't believe her. " You liar! You're jealous of her, aren't you? Is that why you took me to the party? To make me believe it would be dangerous around her so I should be with you instead? You know how I feel Natalie!"

Natalie raised her voice too, " Lauren I swear I didn't know! I asked Al to give me the tickets because I wanted to take you out and make you happy. I didn't know he would use the party as a trap." and she continued, " Yes, I did work for him and originally I was asked to look after you. That's why I joined the Light Fae right after you. I thought it would be easy to be your coworker, but I was later asked to bring him some confidential files so he could do his research. You want to know why I worked for him? Because he knew I was trying to make fae suffer when he just got in the company in Paris." Natalie gritted her teeth, " The Norn cheated my mom. When my mom asked The Norn to change her future so she could make more money to raise me, The Norn granted her wish by taking away her sight." She looked at Lauren, " Since then, Mom could hardly work. She was angry and she decided to find The Norn, but on her way to The Norn's house, she was killed by a tow truck. And after that, I received a huge sum of money, far enough for me at the age of twelve. She was the only family I had." Natalie couldn't suppress her emotions anymore as she started to cry.

Lauren had always thought no one could be more miserable than her, but it turned out that wasn't true. At least she still had her brother, who basically just kidnapped Bo and made her work for him. She walked to Natalie, who's now crying like a squank, and handed her some tissue paper. Though Natalie had done something wrong, she was still her friend. Natalie had always been there of her. She held her tearful friend in her arms, " Shhh ... I'm here."

Natalie sniffed in her embrace and chuckled, " You know what's the biggest mistake I've ever made?" She looked at Lauren ruefully and leaned in, but Lauren already knew what she'd planned to do. " Natalie don't ..." Natalie cupped Lauren's face and kissed her slowly. The desperation and sadness she showed made Lauren hard to pull away. She knew Natalie loved her in a way that's definitely more than friend and she loved her too, but after she met Bo, she finally found out who's the one that stole her heart. Natalie did have a place in her heart, but she knew she shouldn't do this when her mind was mostly on the brunette. Her heart was torn in two when she had to leave Natalie and saved Bo instead days ago, and now, she was torn apart again. She knew her heart belonged to them, but she also knew she would always have to choose one. She gently pushed Natalie away and took a step back. Things shouldn't always been so complicated.

Natalie lowered her eyes. She had been lost for so many years and Lauren was the only one who saved her from her miserable past. She always felt alive when being with Lauren. She didn't know when this happened, but when she realized, it's too late. The job that should always be a job became something more.

Bo had been standing at the door for a while. She came here for an examination, but she's not so sure if she should stay here anymore. When she's about to leave, Natalie saw her. Bo looked very awkward as she stuttered, " I ... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt ... I came here for ... I'll leave now." but Natalie stopped her, " Bo wait." The brunette was stunned when the blonde spoke softly, " I'll leave." Natalie walked out of the lab after casting a regretful glance at Lauren.

Bo really didn't know what to do. Apparently Lauren was upset and she didn't want to make things worse. Bo could see Lauren was tired, but she didn't know if the doctor was more exhausted than usual since she knew very few things about her.

Lauren cleared her throat and looked away, " You're here for the examination?"

The brunette was sad to see Lauren acting this way whether she had feelings for her or not before. " Are you okay?" Bo pressed her lips and looked at the blonde. She didn't know why her heart hurt every time she saw the blond was in pain. " Lauren …"

Lauren lowered her head, trying to block any eye contact with her hair. She was vulnerable now and she didn't want to talk about this. She knew she wouldn't be able to control her emotions and the last thing she wanted to do was to break down in front of the brunette. Bo was the one that needed her help, so she had to be strong. Lauren mumbled, " Yeah. Just … sit on the chair."

But Bo wasn't buying any of this. She reached out her hand and held Lauren's arm gently, but the blond stiffened and pulled away. " Lauren I'm sorry. I just want to make things work between us. I'm sorry I still can't remember you but I still want to be your friend. It's not your fault ..."

Lauren snapped angrily, " Then whose fault is it? I examined you Bo. You're perfectly fine! Are you trying to tell me it's you who cleared all you memories about me?"

Bo widened her eyes, " No! I never said that. I like you. I mean it's not about the previous me. I like you now and I can also see why I liked you before. You're kind and patient, though you don't seemed like that now, and you also care about me. You've tried to help me get my memories back these days and I feel happy being with you." but Lauren exclaimed, " That's not enough! I want my Bo back. You stealer!" The usually rational side of her had disappeared. She really wanted to hold Bo in her arms again but she couldn't. Bo tried to hug her but Lauren punched her on her arms. The blonde started to cry miserably and it made Bo's heart twitch in pain. She never wanted to hurt anyone, even when she was a succubus who couldn't gain enough control. She had hated herself for killing so many innocent people and now she hated herself again for letting Lauren down. She wiped the tears away and held Lauren in her arms.

_Why is it so hard to love someone without being hurt?_ Lauren buried her face in Bo's shirt and clutched her waist when she's trembling uncontrollably. She missed Bo, and even though the brunette's right here holding her, she felt desperate. She couldn't lose her too, not after her parents left. She didn't know she needed Bo so much until the day she was gone, not that she didn't love her before, but it was more than she thought. She hadn't opened her heart to anyone for a long time and she had been working day and night without giving herself a break. She tried to fill the emptiness inside but it was never enough. When Bo came into her life, she thought she could never be happier. Bo was her personal sun, who lit up her life with love and care. But now her dark days came and she nearly froze to death. Lauren wiped away her tears with her lab coat and slightly back away from Bo.

Bo's concern was written on her face, " I don't know you're such … _breakable_. You know … originally I was planning to kiss you or something, but I guess it's kind of impossible now."

Lauren croaked and blew her nose, " Why would you want to do that?"

Bo rolled her eyes, " Forget about that, do you want to check me or not?"

" No, I give up. I will be too overwhelmed around you. I'm still working on that." Lauren waved her hand, " Besides, I don't think you need any examinations. It's just me, who want you to come."

" It's okay. I know you want to help and I'm willing to do this. I can even come here every day." Bo shrugged and looked into Lauren's eyes, waiting for her to say something. She's not pretending to be nice. She really meant it, even if she just came here to see Lauren and did nothing. She knew she **wanted**.

Lauren sighed and rolled her eyes, " Could you just … please … not having my hopes up when you don't even know what you're saying? You're talking to a woman who can't control her feelings very well."

" Alright. Then be my girlfriend. We can have a date tonight." Bo growled and grabbed Lauren's shoulders firmly, " Why are you locking me out when I tell you I like you?"

" Because you're not clear-headed! Bo I didn't want to force you to say the things I want to hear. I know you just start to know me and it's okay." But Lauren's heart was screaming otherwise. She exclaimed, " There's too many things going around here and I can't handle them right now. I just need some time."

Bo didn't glare but only nodded slowly, " I'm sorry I've been careless. This won't happen again. Bye Lauren." She turned without hesitation and walked to the door.

" Bo wait!" But Bo didn't stop even when Lauren called. She quickly disappeared behind the door. Lauren covered her face and stood there. _What did I do?_

**Oops ... Lauren became a meanie. We shall wait and see.**

**I wrote another story, so if you have time, go check it out. It's now a one shot but I don't know if it'll be something more. It depends on your feedback and ideas. Feel free to give me any suggestions, I appreciate them very much. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8 Nothing's Simple

**Hi there! I'm finally here after disappearing for 25 days. Where was I actually?**

**Well, I was stuck in hell preparing for SAT. (Valhalla? Nah, I survived.) Here I want to give Happiest Pickle an extremely big thank you, who had been threatening me ... no I mean encouraging me to stay focus on the most important thing to me right now. It was great to have someone who could raise my morale because I needed to face it bravely.**

**I'm not really trying to find an excuse here but just for your information, we poor students have to deal with ten subjects at the same time, Chinese, English, Math, Biology, Physics, Chemistry, Earth Science, Geography, History, and Civics. If you're a normal person, you should look at us in awe.**

**Anyway, the SAT was over and the result will not be out until Feb. 25****th****, so maybe I'll show you the result when I can (if any of you really want to know).**

**I'm going to change the rating to K, so if you use filter, just remember.**

**As always, just tell me what you think. I appreciate every review from you.**

**Lauren's Place**

" Doc open the door!" Kenzi was yelling on Lauren's doorstep, despite the fact that it's already midnight. " Emergency! Someone's killing Bo."

Lauren hurdled to her door and swung it open, " Who? Where's Bo?"

Kenzi snorted and rolled her eyes, " Finally. Let me in doc."

" But you said Bo is in danger. What are you doing now?" Lauren widened her eyes in horror as Kenzi walked past her and flopped down on the couch. She turned and raised her voice, " Kenzi, what's going on?"

Kenzi patted the cushion beside her and motioned the doctor to sit down, yawning and waving her hands, " Sit. I'm sacrificing my precious time talking to you. Better make this quick."

The blonde stared at her and sat down suspiciously. She had no idea what game Kenzi was playing.

Kenzi leaned in and narrowed her eyes, " You're the one that's killing Bo. She came home _broken _today."

" Oh, can we not talk about that tonight? I have a tight schedule tomorrow. Two clients' appointment, a meeting with fae elders, three reports gotta write ..."

" You are giving me excuses! Even if I have to kidnap you and punch you very hard to get the answer, I will do it Lauren. Please don't test my limit." Kenzi threatened as she stood up and helped herself with some vodka. " Talk."

Lauren pursed her lips and frowned slightly, " Well, let me ask you a question first. Do you think Bo loves me?"

" Are you kidding? You know the answer." Kenzi put the glass on the bar and put her hand on Lauren's forehead, " Are you okay?"

Lauren breathed out heavily and brushed her hand off, " You think I know the answer, but I don't. I will believe that a week ago but definitely not now. I don't even know what's true anymore."

" So what happened between you two?" Kenzi whispered, her crystal blue eyes gleaming in the dim light. She should have known Lauren was a mess. But she couldn't let this thing hanging there and see them suffering. Bo's her best friend and Lauren was her friend too. She needed to help them.

" Bo came in the lab and saw Natalie kissing me. It was awkward, and she started to apologize for not remembering me ... and I exploded." Lauren shrugged and chuckled, " None of that should happen. And the worst part was when she told me she likes me. I don't even know what it should sound like. I guess I just can't think clearly when it comes to her. I said I don't believe her and ... and she just went aw-ay." Lauren's voice broke at the last word. It was like something had sucked the air out of her lungs when she remembered the expression on the brunette's face and how it made her heart clench. She could barely breathe.

Kenzi didn't mean to go hard on the doctor, but she was really worried about Bo. " So why didn't you believe her?"

" I told you I don't know what's true anymore. Her memories about me were cleared, and we just started to know each other. It doesn't seem real." Lauren whimpered and clutched the rim of her shirt. She wanted Bo, but she didn't know why she pushed her away. Maybe it was because she was scared of bringing trouble to her since Al was his brother, and she didn't know what further things he would do if Bo stepped in his way. Or maybe it was just because she didn't deserve a woman like her and she couldn't bear to lose her again, so it would be better if they just stayed this way, as friends. She believed Bo would find a better woman. She was just a passerby in Bo's long life, just staying long enough to make some memories, but also staying short enough to be gone in the blink of an eye.

" C'mere here Lauren. It's okay ... it's okay." Kenzi cooed and held Lauren in her arms. She didn't know what Lauren's thinking because apparently she was the only one Bo ever wanted, even a blind man could see that, but Lauren just refused to accept it. Conclusion: she was pretty stubborn. " You know Bo loves you, even if she just lost her memories and started to know you again, but her heart remembers and you should believe yours too. Do what makes you happy."

But Lauren didn't reply as she lay feebly in Kenzi's arms, hoping everything could be alright.

**The Crack Shack**

Bo lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Some paint already fell off and there're cracks here and there, just like her heart. She sighed and flipped over, burying her face in the pillow. It's seven in the morning but she didn't feel like going to work. Since she just came back from Paris, thanks to Al, The Morrigan had given her a few days off, but she felt weird. She decided to hang around the city and found something that would distract her.

She thought a lot while she was driving mindlessly. She was a succubus, a creature that would definitely make everyone she wanted down on their knees, but yesterday, Lauren just made her lose faith in herself. Maybe she had been taking short cuts for quite a long time, so she forgot how to properly build a relationship.

_Maybe it's time to do this in an old-fashioned way._ Bo thought it might be better if she started to work harder and made the stubborn blonde believe she was very clear about what she's doing. And of course Lauren was the one that deserved it.

Bo walked into Starbucks to grab her breakfast when she saw a familiar figure sitting in the corner. She walked to the blonde and sat down in front of her. " Tamsin, what are you doing here?"

Tamsin raised her head and snorted, " Well, I just left the compound."

" Evony wanted something?" Bo frowned as Tamsin buried her head back in the magazine without answering her. " She gave you a day off?"

" Nope, and I'm not going back there _ever_ _again_." Tamsin growled and took her cup off the plate, sipping angrily. She tried to calm herself so she came to a quieter place to think, but anger was still boiling inside of her. Her mind flashed back to the previous talk with her leader.

_The Valkyrie opened the door, " Evony, we need to talk."_

" _Tamsin, never thought of you come looking for me. What's wrong darling?" The Morrigan smiled and looked up from her desk._

_Tamsin had never seen a sincere smile on Evony's face, and she doubted that she never would. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms, " I'm going to ask you only once. Why are you working with Al?"_

" _That's surprising. Who told you that?" The Morrigan tried to defuse the tension and stood up, " And I thought you should be in your office working with Dyson."_

_Tamsin raised an eyebrow, but her eyes were still fixed on the brunette, " I am, but this is more important. Why?"_

_The Morrigan smirked, " Alright. Don't pout; it'll ruin your pretty little face. Al told me he has some special serums that can transform human into fae or vice versa, and he can help me take down the stupid Light Fae if I don't interfere in him kidnapping that succubus."_

_Tamsin barked, " Bo has done nothing wrong! Why are you doing this?" She always knew Dark Fae are selfish, but this was just too outrageous. She did join Dark for a reason, but she knew this was definitely not what she's looking for._

" _That succubus is unaligned. This has always been the biggest problem. I took her in only because I don't want her wandering on our territory and do whatever she wants. She has to listen to me if she's under my roof."_

" _I can't believe this. You think that man will share you anything more than a scrape? You won't get anything!" The blonde growled and clenched her fist, " You better stop working with him, or I'm leaving."_

_Evony sighed, " Tamsin, do you really know what you're doing? Leaving your family to join the succubus is not a wise decision. You know one day we shall take over the fae world."_

" _I don't care. I need someone who won't turn their back on me when I need help. I thought you're reasonable, but it turns out, you're not." Tamsin hissed and turned her back on The Morrigan with anger simmering in her chest._

Bo stared at the blonde, " So are you going to tell me, or you'll just stare blankly at me?"

" Bo, just promise me you'll be extra careful around The Morrigan if you really have to, and you have to believe what I'm going to say." Tamsin grabbed Bo's hands hard and looked into her eyes. Bo might seem strong, but she was still too young to know about everything.

" You're scaring me Tamsin. What happened?" The brunette adjusted her position in the seat and sat straight. Bo knew Tamsin for years, and she had never seen her being so serious.

" The Morrigan has been using you."

" What?" Bo's jaw dropped, " How?"

" I know it's hard to believe, but it is true. She told me that." Tamsin didn't wait for the brunette to recover. She told Bo everything that happened minutes ago.

" So I have been an idiot. God damn her." She groaned and dropped her hands on her lap, but quickly shot up, " What about Lauren? Did she know what her brother's planning?"

Tamsin stirred her coffee and watched the cream swirling in the cup, " I doubt that. I already called Dyson to warn the Ash, but do you think we should tell Lauren? I mean ... look at what she's gone through, she might pass out."

" Things are getting worse and worse. How am I going to tell her not to think too much?" Bo was totally defeated, she didn't know what to do.

Tamsin shook her head, " Harder than touch the sky succubus. You choose to tell her or not. But I'm warning you, don't underestimate that human, he's beyond trouble."

" I gotta go. There's too much crap here. I need to talk to Kenzi." Bo stood up stiffly and sighed, " Thanks for warning me Tam."

" You're welcome." Tamsin muttered and stared at the magazine. The storm was coming and she could feel it.

...

Bo walked through the door and tossed her jacket on the couch. She was tired, even her bones were sore. She flopped down on the couch and cracked up a bottle of wine. She knew she wouldn't go to bed sober tonight, but she was conflicted. She had to be more alert than ever while no one knew when the crazy man took his next step. Since she decided not to work for the Morrigan anymore, her most urgent mission was to protect Lauren, and she had to be prepared.

After the _incident_, she had thought of sending Lauren a text to apologize, but she faltered. She was not so sure about herself when it came to the unpredictable blonde. Whatever she said, Lauren always had some reasons not to believe her.

" Hola Bo-Bo. Did you have a good day?" Kenzi hollered as she walked through the door, kicking it close with her foot.

Bo raised an eyebrow and stared at her bestie. Though she was sometimes eccentric, Bo was sure something happened. " Should I? What happened?"

Kenzi smirked and waved her hand, " Oh ... nothing. Just asking. So what did you do today?"

" Driving around the city, and I bumped into Tamsin. There's a very important thing I want to discuss with you. Tamsin told me the Morrigan has been using me."

" What? I knew she was a bitch! How?" Kenzi snarled and pumped her fists in the air, " I'm gonna kick her butt and poke her eyes out."

Bo rolled her eyes, though she was really grateful for her friend's support. But she seemed to forget that they used to work for her. Bo said sarcastically, " That's not even the most important thing. Tamsin said she has been working with her son Al, who has some powerful serums that can turn human and fae into one another."

" Her son?" Kenzi's mouth was wide open, " _Al_ is Evony's son?" but later she saw the expression on Bo's face, " Oh! Oh I get it. Son of a bitch. They're family, totally true."

" I'm not sure if Lauren knows this, and if she doesn't know this, should I tell her?" Bo lifted her hands and dropped them on her lap, " I mean ... things between us are already complicated enough."

" What will happen if you tell her?"

" She'll freak out, or she'll go find her brother and kick his ass? I don't know. She's quiet unpredictable." Bo didn't like the feeling of not knowing Lauren. She wanted to know what made the blonde laugh and what made her cry, so she could be the one that always made her happy.

" And if you don't tell her?"

" Nothing happens, unless she finds out one day. That'll be pretty bad if she bombards me." Bo looked up at Kenzi, " So?"

Kenzi sighed, " There's one thing you should know. I know you don't remember but, you had been hiding that you're a fae since you met her. When she found out, she locked herself in our bathroom. You and Dyson were outside trying to reason with her, but she couldn't listen. That was pretty horrible."

" Why?"

" It's a pretty long story. Anyway, her parents were killed by Dark Fae so she hates fae. She found out you and Dyson knew each other, and you were dealing with her case secretly when you told her nothing. She thought she was betrayed. You should think about this very carefully."

" Can I have a normal life please? What am I going to do with this?" Bo groaned and lay back on the couch. She's tired, very very tired.

" I suggest you wait, wait until Al tells her or something. Even if she really knows, Al won't listen to her and hand in the serum."

" What if she knows I know?" Bo sighed, " I'll be so dead."

Kenzi rubbed her temple, " Let's hope she won't."

**Light Fae Compound**

Lauren had been trying to act like nothing's ever happened. She was alone in the lab but she was nervous. She didn't know what would happen between Natalie and her.

Speaking of the devil, Natalie opened the door with a pizza box in her hand. " You hungry?"

" Hmm?" Lauren wasn't paying much attention to her because she was thinking about other things.

" Lauren I'm sorry about the other day. I won't do that again. That was very irresponsible." Natalie stood in front of her friend and whispered, " Forgive me?"

Lauren chuckled, " Well, it's ... okay I guess? What can I say? You're a clever thief."

Natalie smiled embarrassedly and pushed the pizza forward, " I brought you lunch." She looked at Lauren carefully and almost caused the other blonde to have a heart attack, " Have ... Al called you?"

Lauren inhaled and put down her pizza, " No. Why?" Her good mood didn't last long when she thought of her brother. She was sure Al wasn't planning anything good, and she doubted that if she really wanted to know anything. Maybe she should stay close to him and get as much information as she could to save the world, but she was scared since she barely recognized Al after such a long time. No one knew what he would do, or he could do.

Natalie pressed her lips, averting her eyes, " I don't know. I just thought he might be giving you some instructions. He always did. And when he didn't send any messages, it only means one thing."

Lauren narrowed her eyes, " What?"

" Trouble." Natalie looked at her friend and swallowed uneasily.

**The Crack Shack**

Bo climbed onto her bed and adjusted to a comfortable position. The idea of writing Lauren a letter had been swimming in her head for a long time, but she never found a right time to do it. She didn't even remember the last time she held a pen. But she had to do this. She had to try.

When she finally finished, it was already eight p.m., and she missed the dinner. It was weird that Kenzi didn't check on her. She tugged the letter under her pillow and went downstairs.

" Bo you gotta see this." Kenzi was sitting on the couch with a stack of folded clothes beside her, but there's still one dress in her hands. She turned the dress inside out to show the brunette two marks. They were actually blood stains but somehow they looked like two letters.

Bo stared at them, " You think I wrote them?"

" This was the dress you wore when you were taken. Maybe it's a message you left for yourself. Maybe this is the key to your lost memories." Kenzi studied the stains and mumbled, " Can you read them?"

The brunette frowned, trying to remember the feeling when she wrote the letters down, but her memories were scratched clean and it hurt as she did so, " _TN_. I don't know what that means."

Kenzi frowned as she saw her friend trying hard to remember something, but even if she was willing to help, she couldn't do anything. " Maybe we need some help."

Bo tugged the dress in a bag, " You're right. I'm going to get some help."

**39****th**** Division**

" I'll hand this to Lauren." Dyson nodded as he put the dress back in the bag, but Bo looked terrified, " Can't we find someone else?"

Dyson raised an eyebrow and stopped his movement, " Why? I thought Lauren is the best person we've got."

" She is. But ..." Bo bit her lip, " She probably won't want to see me."

The wolf tugged the bag under his arm and asked gently, " She's angry with you?"

" Yeah ... I suck right?" Bo smiled dolefully, " I always want to make her happy, but I always end up being the one that make her sad."

Dyson lowered his head to meet the brunette's gaze. He could see the hurt inside and he knew how it felt to let those you loved down. " Did you talk to her?"

" Not yet. I'll find some time." Bo sighed, " I'll wait for your call."

She turned to leave but Dyson called her, " Bo." She turned around and found herself looking into the wolf's dark green eyes. He smiled, " Lauren needs you to tell her her importance. You have to make her believe." Dyson knew that blonde, maybe not completely, but he was sure Lauren lacked of confidence because of the way fae regarded humans. Though there were Light and Dark, he knew not many differences were between the two groups. Light Fae did respect human to some degree and they stayed away from humans as long as humans stayed away from them, but they still thought human as the low class. He had to admit sometimes he did too, but never to Lauren.

Bo smiled back warmly at the wolf and blinked, " Sure. Thanks." She was finally sure about what she needed to do.

**Lauren's Place**

The blonde was extremely tired after working whole day in the lab and she's dying to take a bath. But when she heard the doorbell ring, she froze for a second and turned to the direction slowly. No one had ever come to visit her at such time, especially not when it's eleven p.m. Lauren peeked through the hole on the door, but saw no one's on her doorstep. This made her even more nervous as her breath became uneven. What if bad thing was going to happen as Natalie just told her this afternoon? She was just a doctor who didn't know how to self-defense and she was alone in her house. Of course Bo wouldn't pop out in her house and rescue her again. Lauren cursed silently as she grabbed the nearest object next to her, a lamp stand, and slowly opened the door. She saw a letter on her doorstep and picked up as soon as possible, closing the door in a fluid motion. After finally catching her breath, she flipped the envelope over and saw her name, which was well-written and neat. Of course she couldn't think of anyone who would be such a lunatic, sending a letter in the middle of the night, but she was too curious, so she forgot to take a bath as she sat down on the couch instead.

Bo concealed herself in the bushes right after she rang the doorbell. It was not the right time to face the blonde because things were already too messy, and she didn't want the blonde had any chances to turn her down. She peeked through the window carefully when she saw Lauren open the letter. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest and she felt like a teenager again, sending love letters secretly and waiting anxiously for the other to reply.

Lauren sighed with relief when she knew the handwriting was not Al's, but when she started to read carefully, her face dropped a little bit. She struggled for a minute, but she still decided to continue her reading.

_**Dear Lauren,**_

_** I know you're wondering why I'm doing this, but to be honest, I have no idea. Maybe I just have to say these things out loud and make things easier for us.**_

_** Before I met you, I knew I was lost. I hope I could tell you how lost I was, but you know, it didn't matter anymore, because I was even lost after meeting you. I couldn't sleep well after the night you and the others rescued me. When I saw your face for the first time, I knew you were different. My heart just skipped a beat and that startled me. After all, I am a succubus, and that means I'm not the one who should fall first. But I know what I felt Lauren, I did because my heart tells me every time when I lay my eyes on you. Even when you're mostly sad when we're alone, that still couldn't change the way I see you. I know you're sad because I remembered nothing about you, but I had to say it's not that important since we're here now, we can have the courage to face anything.**_

_**Maybe you'll call me foolish because I didn't know how good it was when we're together before, but I knew I'll be more foolish if I didn't cherish every second when I'm with you. You make me want to be a better person and I want to make you happy because Lauren you deserve it. I was scared when I knew the things I was going through because I had never had this feeling before. I was frightened. You stole my hear without me even noticing it, but what made me scared the most, was that I didn't even care to take it back. It belongs to you and I know it will always be yours. And here I am, a pitiful succubus trying to make you see this. I'm not scared anymore, and I think you should give yourself a chance, to prove it you're the one and I'm here with you. I have faith in us and I think you should too.**_

_**I remembered the night when I stood nervously on your doorstep. You grunted crankily and swung open the door with the expression I'll never forget. When we finally sat on the couch and started to talk things out, I thought it would only be better and better. But when we're at the compound the other day, you pushed me away and I was never complete again. I know you're hurt, but I am the one in pain too. Without seeing you is killing me and I could never ever recover from that. People say time can heal anything, but the only problem is, they're human. I'm fae and god knows how long I'll live. I don't want to live with this regret and be miserable for the rest of my life because I'll never forgive myself if I ever let you go again.**_

_**Dante wrote Divina Commedia for Beatrice, but I could only write down these broken words. Please give me a reply, my Beatrice. You'll be the angel that brings my soul high up into the sky.**_

_**Touched by an Angel**_

_**We, unaccustomed to courage  
>Exiles from delight<br>Live coiled in shells of loneliness  
>Until love leaves its high holy temple<br>And comes into our sight  
>To liberate us into life.<br>Love arrives  
>And in its train come ecstasies<br>Old memories of pleasure  
>Ancient histories of pain.<br>Yet if we are bold,  
>Love strikes away the chains of fear<br>From our souls.  
>We are weaned from our timidity<br>In the flush of love's light  
>We dare be brave<br>And suddenly we see  
>That love costs all we are<br>And will ever be.  
>Yet it is only love<br>Which sets us free. **_

–_**Maya Angelou**_

_**Take care of my heart Lauren – I left it with you.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Bo**_

Lauren didn't notice that she had been holding her breath for so long that she was suddenly gasping for air. She clenched the letter to her chest and her eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to fall. She sniffed and chuckled to herself miserably because she was sitting in her house alone, almost weeping over a letter, which was written by the one she loved. Even though she interacted with Bo poorly, the brunette just simply told her that she loved her with no regrets and asked her to give both of them a chance. The affection she showed was too much for Lauren and she didn't even know why she deserved it. Lauren only knew she had been selfish and made Bo suffer too. Her heart ached when the thought of Bo being hurt, because of her. Lauren closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to take in as much cold air as she could to calm down. She was too overwhelmed and she knew she had to do something. It was the only thing she had been so sure about.

Bo had been watching nervously, but she didn't know if she really wanted to know how the blonde would react because she thought she wasn't well-prepared. But right after knowing what she had seen meant, she let out a relief sigh and her heart swelled as Lauren seemed to be touched by her words. Though she had always been trying to reason with Lauren, she had failed those previous attempts. Maybe without communicating face-to-face, things would eventually get better, given to the situation. Lauren had always been too emotional around her and thus couldn't see the truth.

Bo was too busying thinking as she forgot to hide back into the bushes again and the blonde that just stepped through the door spotted her. It was very dark outside, but the street lights that lit over them were casting shadows on the lawn in front of Lauren's house. Lauren was staring at the brunette and she opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but closed it again and pursed her lips. This was definitely not what she had planned to meet Bo again. The two just looked at each other without saying a word and neither of them felt the cold wind ruffling their hair, because the torrent running between them was much stronger than that.

Lauren felt like she was a deer in the headlight when Bo looked her in the eye. She always lost herself in them and she never wanted to find her way back. She breathed out as she stepped down the doorsteps and walked up to Bo. Her whole body was quivering from anticipation and nervousness as she looked into those chocolate eyes.

Bo's expression was hard to read when Lauren slowly put her hand on the brunette's arm. Bo had told her to be brave and she knew she really had to. She guided her right hand carefully up to Bo's shoulder and placed it there for a moment.

Bo looked down on Lauren. She wasn't sure what the blonde wanted to do as she kept both of her hands still, but she thought she could guess what would happen next.

Lauren sighed, hesitantly circling her arms around Bo's neck. She looked down on the lawn and when she looked up again, inhaling deeply, her eyes were almost watering. She took a deep breath and suddenly remembered the time she and Mom used to cuddle on the couch, watching romantic movies. Both of them would yell at the TV because the ones in love wouldn't kiss each other even though anyone could see that's the right time. She could almost hear her mom yelling beside her. _Kiss her you idiot! _She smiled at Bo with tears in her eyes, " Why do you feel so real? No one as perfect as you should ever existed."

Bo gently wiped away the tears that were rolling down Lauren's cheek and smiled, " I never think myself as perfect, for everyone. I'm not Lauren. But you know, if I could, I would like to be perfect just for you. That's all I ever wanted."

Lauren chuckled lightly and pulled her hands back, " Why do you care so much?"

Bo shrugged slightly and bit her lower lip, " Because you're Lauren."

The blonde sniffed and shook her head, " Don't you think I'm pretty bad?"

" No, even if you are, I can be bad enough for you too." Amusement glinted in Bo's eyes as she replied. Though she was glad that Lauren seemed to understand what she had been trying to tell her all these time, she was still not sure if her actions made Lauren uncomfortable. But when she met the blonde's eyes, she found Lauren looking back at her with uncertain eyes. The blonde was studying her carefully as she leaned in a little bit and Bo's breathing stopped for a second when Lauren put her arms around Bo's shoulder again and pressed her body recklessly close against the brunette's, kissing her fervently. The corner of Bo's lips twitched into a smile as she pulled Lauren closer, returning the kiss. She didn't think as she just simply enjoyed the softness between her lips and breathed heavily as her senses were overloaded. Her head was spinning around but she liked it. Her body was buzzing from satisfaction and desire as she felt the warmth radiating from Lauren's.

Lauren moaned softly when she felt Bo hugging her close. She couldn't even describe how happy she was, but she knew this would be one of the greatest nights she spent with Bo. Her body hummed contently as she molded herself into Bo's strong one and it was hard for her to pull away even though her lungs almost exploded from lack of oxygen. She pulled back reluctantly, but her hands were still on Bo's chest, feeling each thump of Bo's heart.

Bo moved her hands to where Lauren's were and held theirs tightly together. She rested her forehead on Lauren's and murmured, " I love you Lauren."

Lauren lifted her head and smiled, " I love you too Bo."

**Hmmm ... this chapter was kind of too peaceful. I'll try to make things more exciting in the next chapter. We shall wait and see.**

**I wrote other stories, since it's winter vacation, and I love it. Go check them out and leave some reviews! Don't worry. I'll be back as the terminator always does.**


End file.
